Agents of SHIELD oneshots vol3
by StayStrongRR
Summary: Tercera parte de Agents of SHIELD oneshots
1. Chapter 1

-SHIELD nos va a mandar a una psicóloga que nos va a evaluar como equipo- nos informó Coulson tras reunirnos en la sala de conferencias del avión (si a una sala con paredes de cristal, una mesa informatizada y una pantalla se le puede llamar eso).

-¿Por qué nos tienen que evaluar?- preguntó Jemma.

-No os preocupéis, es algo rutinario en los equipos recién formados, SHIELD solo intenta sacar el mayor provecho a sus recursos.

-¿Y cuándo vendrá?- preguntó Ward.

-Ya está de camino, la trae otro avión que se enganchara al nuestro para dejarla pasar.

-¿Y cómo va a ser?- pregunté.

-Hablaran con nosotros uno a uno y luego en grupo. Después se quedara un par de semanas para evaluar el trabajo en equipo- me contestó Coulson justo antes de que la alarme que indicaba que un avión se había anclado al nuestro sonara-. Ahí está. Vamos a recibirla.

Lo que no me esperaba ver era lo que vino a continuación, no podía ser ella.

Por las escaleras bajó una mujer morena clara de tez pálida y bastante guapa que reconocí a la perfección, solo hacía cinco años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-No puede ser- susurró.

-¿Alice?- la llamé-. ¿Trabajas para SHIELD?- la pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Coulson.

-Sí- le contesté yo.

-Es mi ex – le contestó ella.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral hasta que Ward habló sorprendido.

-¿¡Eres lesbiana!?- me preguntó.

-No- le contesté.

-Solo lo es a ratos- le contestó Alice a mi vez.

-Salimos unos seis meses- le expliqué-. Es la única mujer con la que he estado en mi vida. Me gustan los hombres, pero ella fue mi excepción.

-Ahora he quedado en eso, en una excepción. Me alegra saberlo- me dijo dolida.

-Siempre lo supiste- le contesté sin ninguna clase de maldad, como constatando un hecho-. ¿Cómo estás

-Bien- se giró hacia Coulson-. ¿Dónde me pondré trabajar?, me gustaría empezar cuanto antes.

-Claro, puedes trabajar allí- señalo a la sala de conferencias.

-Bien, me instalaré y os iré llamando.

La vi irse mientras yo me quedaba plantada en el sitio.

Nos conocimos cuando hacía poco más de un año de que yo saliera del sistema. Me ganaba la vida arreglando software más que nada (sobre todo quitando virus).

Ella encontró uno de mis anuncios y me contrató para arreglar su ordenador. Quedamos en un bar y en menos de diez minutos el problema ya estaba solucionado. Alice quiso invitarme a una copa y yo acepte. Desde entonces nos hicimos amigas.

Ella me hablaba de su novia constantemente (más bien de todas las putadas que esa zorra la hacía) y yo la ayudé a dejarla y pasar de ella cuando volvió.

Unos meses después una cosa llevó a la otra y nos besamos. Ella sabía que a mí me gustaban los hombres, pero aun así se me declaró y me dijo que yo la gustaba. Me pidió varias citas a las que yo le contestaba "claro, pero como amigas" hasta que tuvimos una madura charla de "si no lo pruebas no sabrás si te gusta".

Así que al fin acepté una cita "solo por probar" y esa cita llevó a otra, y la otra a otra y a los dos meses comenzamos a salir oficialmente.

Seis meses después conocí a Miles.

Ella se enfadó muchísimo conmigo y comenzó a gritar que "eso la pasaba por salir con heteros". Comencé a Salir con Miles y perdí el contacto con Alice.

-Skye- escuche por megafonía-. Cuanto antes acabe contigo, mejor.

Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo, y caminé de nuevo hacia la sala.

-¿Qué quieres saber de mí que no sepas ya?- le pregunté con los brazos cruzados.

-Siéntate, por favor- me pidió y yo lo hice-. ¿Nombre completo?

-Sabes mi nombre.

-¿Nombre completo?- repitió.

-Skye, solo Skye.

-¿Edad?

-Veinticuatro.

-¿Estado civil?

-Soltera.

-¿Por qué quieres trabajar para SHIELD?- me preguntó cruzando sus piernas y mirándome a la cara.

-Porque por primera vez siento que pertenezco a algo- le contesté-. Ellos, este equipo… me siento a gusto con ellos, aceptada. Por primera vez no tengo ganas de salir corriendo.

-¿Conmigo tuviste ganas de salir corriendo?- me preguntó.

-¿Eso tienes que ponerlo en tu informe?- le pregunté a la defensiva, pero luego respiré hondo-. A veces, pero si te sirve de consuelo, tenía más ganas de correr cuando estaba con Miles.

-¿Relación con tus compañeros?

-Coulson se preocupa por mí, no sé por qué, pero eso me hace sentir segura. May… May es May, callada, depresiva, pero se puede contar con ella para lo que sea. FitzSimmons son como mis mejores amigos en este avión, Fitz es bastante tierno y es gracioso, y Jemma es bastante agradable, eso sí, si cuentas un secreto a uno de ellos, ten por seguro que el otro se va a enterar.

-¿Y…- miró sus notas- Grant Ward?

-Es mi OS- contesté-, es difícil de leer y le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos. Es extremadamente difícil romper su coraza, pero yo sigo intentándolo. Siento que puede confiarle cualquier cosa. Es inteligente, a pesar de la creencia popular de que el cerebro no se lleva bien con los músculos y… se preocupa por mí.

Ella respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Porque tuve que salir con una hetero- la escuché susurrar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- la pregunté.

-¿Sabes? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que cortaste conmigo, y aunque lo intente ya no siento rencor hacia ti.

-Me alegra saberlo- le dije.

-Debería decirte que te alejaras de él, que no es buena idea. Te conozco, y solo hace falta que te digan que hagas algo para que hagas justo lo contrario.

-No te entiendo.

-Sé que sientes algo por él, he leído los informes, he visto vuestras reacciones ahí fuera cuando él pensó que eras lesbiana y te he escuchado hablar de él ahora. Estás enamorada de él, y si no lo estás no te queda mucho.

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto conmigo?

-Te superé hace tiempo. Como amiga, si es que aún lo soy, te voy a dar un consejo: lánzale a por él. Hasta yo, que no me van los penes, te puedo decir que ese tío me pone- no pude evitar reír-. Y como trabajadora de SHIELD, os apoyaré en esto como psicóloga a la que le piden consejo para este tipo de cosas, siempre y cuando en mi estancia aquí no vea que vuestra relación afecta a vuestro trabajo.

-No me esperaba esto- admití-. A Miles casi le quemas el coche.

-No habían pasado cinco años- me contestó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero… dudo que él sienta lo mismo. Hace unos meses me odiaba, y creo que aun odia mi forma de pensar.

-Si no arriesgas, no ganas.

Pasé el resto de la tarde pensando en esa frase. "Si no arriesgas, no ganas". Arriesgar, esa mágica palabra a la que en secreto tenía tanto miedo.

Había arriesgado tantas veces en mi vida que a estas alturas solo oír esa palabra me hacía temblar de miedo. Puede que tuviese un desorden en la confianza, pero eso no es algo nuevo, ni algo que me pille por sorpresa. Después de tantos padres de acogida, de tantas promesas de "aunque me acojan no me olvidaré de ti. Vendré a verte", tantos "te quiero" que luego se quedaron en nada más que palabras bacías.

Arriesgar. ¿Debía arriesgarme? O mejor dicho, ¿debía arriesgarme otra vez a que me rompieran el corazón?

Era tan sencillo que él me rompiera el corazón… SHIELD siempre estaría por delante de mí, eso estaba seguro.

¿Valía la pena? ¿Valía la pena lo que iba a ganar por todo lo que tendría que arriesgar para ganarlo?

Por favor, que alguien cree un libro de instrucciones para esto, sería todo muchísimo más fácil.

Dejé caer mis piernas por el borde de la rampa del avión, la cual estaba abierta y eché la cabeza para atrás tapándome la cara con las manos y solté un gemido frustrado. Me mantuve con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados hasta que sentí algo fría tocar mi hombro.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue una cerveza y la mano de Alice sosteniéndola. Cuando la cogí se sentó a mi lado.

-Te he escuchado pensar desde la planta de arriba- me dijo.

-Que buen oído mental- bromee.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No puedo dejar de darle vueltas.

-¿A lo de ese chico?- me preguntó con comprensión en los ojos-. Tienes que dejar de tener miedo al rechazo.

"No puedo".

-Eso es fácil decirlo- le contesté.

-El individuo se forma gradualmente bajo la influencia de factores hereditarios, el ambiente social y la experiencia personal- me dijo.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?- le pregunté totalmente confundida.

-A ver cómo te lo explico. Al naces, el ser humano tiene un sistema nervioso tan poco maduro que no es capaz de comunicarse con el exterior de una forma totalmente competente, ni siquiera para mantenerse vivo. ¿Hasta ahí me sigues?- me preguntó y yo asentí-. Esto explica por qué un bebe necesita continuamente del contacto de otra persona para su supervivencia. Pero esto también nos enseña nuestras primeras lecciones sobre el afecto y la confianza.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar- le interrumpí antes de que me soltara todo el libro de psicología.

-Desde que eras un bebe has estado expuesta a una clase de rechazo que pocas personas llegan a experimentar en su vida. Tienes traumas que afectan a tu confianza, y eso es normal. Podrías tratártelos, pero has aprendido a vivir con ellos y tú misma no lo crees importante hasta que no te encuentras en una situación como está.

-Sigo sin entender en que me va a ayudar que me psicoanalices.

-Estas esperando a que él de el primer paso, y cuando lo de tu aceptaras, pero cuando la cosa se ponga seria saldrás corriendo como hiciste conmigo, y también lo hiciste con Miles y anteriormente a cualquiera de nosotros con ese tal Andy. Necesitas ayuda Skye, y si no la aceptas jamás podrás ser feliz, ni con él ni con nadie.

Y con eso se levantó y se fue dejándome ahí sola, con aun más dudas rondando mi cabeza, llorando y con ganas de gritar.

Pero la verdad es que no estuve mucho tiempo sola, porque pronto noté como una manta pasaba por mis hombros y alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Alguien que justo en ese momento me hacía querer huir y encerrarme en mi habitación para el resto de la semana.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Ward, no te preocupes.

-¿Es por tu ex?- me preguntó con una voz que me dijo que si había acertado no quería saberlo.

-Sí, es por mi ex, pero no por lo que tú piensas. Esa etapa pasó.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lloras?- me preguntó confundido.

-Porque me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo que yo prefería ignorar.

-¿Y qué es eso que preferías ignorar?

Le miré a los ojos unos segundos antes de contestar, en parte para aclarar mis ideas.

-Que no soy capaz de confiar en las personas, que prefiero huir como una cobarde a dejar que alguien pase otra vez y luego se valla así de un plumazo. Que tengo miedo y que… y que sola no puedo salir de esto y es un puto círculo vicioso. Necesito dejar a la gente entrar para que me ayude, pero soy incapaz de dejarla entrar porque estoy tan sumamente aterrorizada que no puedo seguían adelante, así que huyo.

-Te entiendo.

-Soy incapaz de formar relaciones interpersonales de verdad de ningún tipo. Soy capaz de guardar los secretos de los que me rodean, pero rara es la persona que tiene alguno mío. Cuando siento que se está creando un momento medianamente familiar, prefiero quedarme al margen y cuando me enamoro de alguien siempre espero a que esa persona del primer paso y cuando la cosa se pone seria huyo sin mirar atrás. Creía que podía vivir así, pero no puedo. Quiero ser feliz, quiero ser capaz de confiar en las personas ¿Eso es egoísta?

-No- me respondió poniendo mi pelo tras mi oreja.

-Necesito ayuda.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte, si quieres mi ayuda aunque yo tampoco esté muy completo ¿la quieres?- yo asentí con la cabeza-. Entonces tienes que prometerme una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Que no huirás.

Y me besó.


	2. Chapter 2

primer capitulo es "la heredera" ya publicado


	3. believe in love again

Cuando la chica volvió a su casa de la tienda de alimentos lo último que espero encontrar fue a un hombre desnudo en medio de la calle.

Él estaba sucio y hecho una bola en el suelo, sangre y cenizas cubrían su cuerpo y parecía inconsciente ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a aquel hombre?

Tenía pinta de rondar los treinta, ya sabes, veintimuchos o treintaipocos, pero su apariencia física, a pesar de parecer que le habían dado una inmensa paliza, era de envidiar para muchos hombres… de eso estaba segura.

Ella se acercó a él con cuidado.

-Eh- le llamó desde una prudente distancia-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

"Menuda pregunta más estúpida" pensó ella "Claro que no se encuentra bien, solo hace falta verle".

Se acercó aún más a él y se acuclillo al lado de su cabeza, llevó sus dedos al cuello del hombre con intención de comprobar si seguía vivo, pero para su sorpresa una mano había cogido su muñeca de golpe.

Gritó y se apartó de un salto.

-Lo siento- dijo él con voz rasposa-, no quería asustarte.

-Pues lo has conseguidos ¿Sería mucho preguntar que te ha pasado?

-Sí- dijo él con voz amable pero firme.

-Está bien, llamaré a una ambulancia- dijo ella y sacó el móvil del bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros.

Y otra vez, sorprendiéndola y asustándola, él se levantó con una agilidad poco común en alguien en su estado y le quitó el móvil de las manos.

-No llames a una ambulancia.

-¿Eres de la mafia o algo así?

Él se rio, pero no contestó. Solo hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En un callejón de Los Ángeles.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-No lo sé- le respondió ella-, yo ya te he encontrado aquí- y ahí es cuando ella se percató de que él estaba como su madre le había traído al mundo y se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu falta de pudor y tu forma física son una combinación que pondría colorada a cualquiera.

Entonces él miró hacia abajo y se vio.

-Oh- dijo él cubriéndose con las manos, más para evitar que la única persona que podía darle algunas respuestas saliera corriendo que por que le diera alguna clase de vergüenza mostrar su cuerpo.

Si había algo de él de lo que se sentía orgulloso, esa era su forma física. Y su habilidad para pelear, pero eso en este momento no venía a cuento.

-Si no quieres que llame a una ambulancia, ¿qué hago? Estás desorientado, estás a punto de caerte, estás cubierto de sangre, tengo la sensación de que necesitas puntos y… ¿eso es una quemadura?

-O podrías irte y olvidarte de esto.

-Me gustaría ser capaz de dormir esta noche, y si te dejo aquí para que te desangres, mueras de hipotermia o alguna infección o simplemente de hambre no voy a poder hacerlo.

"Podría llevármelo a casa" pensó la chica "pero es un completo desconocido que claramente oculta algo y yo vivo sola"

-No me pasara nada…- dijo él entornando los ojos, como si le costara ver-. Yo se cuidarme y además…- no dijo nada más porque calló redondo al suelo. Ella intentó evitar que su cabeza chocara contra el asfalto, pero no lo logro y pudo ver como comenzaba a salir sangre de su frente.

-Joder ¿y ahora yo que hago?- dijo ella en voz alta. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba e intentó taparle un poco, tampoco estaba tan lejos de su casa y ya estaba claro que no podía dejarle allí, y por lo visto tampoco podía llevarle a un hospital. Si al final resultaba ser de la mafia no quería tener problemas con él.

Le arrastró/llevó como pudo hasta su casa y le tumbó sobre su cama, esa cama que tanto la gustaba: grande, cómoda, carísima por la que tuvo que arrastrarse delante de su hermano y trabajar tres meses en su bar para poder comprarla, pero para ella había merecido la pena. Y ahora este completo desconocido iba a robársela.

Su mejor amiga diría que le perdían las caras bonitas, si siguiese viva…

Por eso ella no bebía, aquella noche ella dijo que se encontraba bien para conducir y la ofreció llevarla a casa, ella aceptó y, al tomar una curva, el coche comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo… su mejor amiga acabó muerta y ella con un brazo roto… solo eso, un brazo… si hubiera impedido que ella cogiera el coche todo sería tan distinto ahora.

Cass, de Cassandra, busco entre la ropa que su ex había dejado en su casa algo que le valiera, ambos tenían una masa corporal parecida… aunque quizás el desconocido era algo más alto.

Cass le puso la ropa interior de su ex y cuando tuvo la sensación de que su entrepierna dejaba de mirarla cogió un paño de cocina limpio y comenzó a limpiarle para luego curar sus heridas…

Una vez acabó le puso los pantalones del chándal, también de su ex, y le tapó con la manta. Salió de la habitación y atrancó la puerta. Estaba inconsciente, sí, pero no lo estaría para siempre.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Tenía a un completo desconocido, semidesnudo en su preciada cama y un incómodo sofá que parecía que se estaba riendo de ella. Que bien empezaba el fin de semana…

De repente algo la vino a la cabeza ¡La compra! En su mente se formó la clara imagen de dos bolsas llenas de comida solas en un callejón… sin nadie que las portase, ahí, esperando a ser recogidas…

Ya no estarían allí, de eso estaba segura. Si no se las había llevado el camión de la basura habría sido un mendigo.

No podía irse, no dejando a ese hombre solo en su casa para que la dejase bacía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ("lo sé, soy desconfiada ¿Y?" pensó Cass), y tampoco es que el dinero del que disponía semanalmente le llegase para comprar lo mismo dos veces.

Así que se gastaría el mismo dinero dos veces y llamaría a James para que pasase el por la tienda. Acababa de dejarlo con su novio, así que una noche de pelis con helado sería una buena forma de comprarle.

Así que lo llamó, y tras llorar un poco logró que fuese a la tienda y luego se quedara en su casa con ella… donde dormirían ya era el misterio.

Escuchó ruidos en la habitación y se acercó con cuidado a la puerta, la desatrancó y entro. Allí vio al desconocido de pie en medio de la habitación, dispuesto a tirar la puerta abajo.

-¡Eh! Que la casa que te vas a cargar es la mía- exclamó Cass y él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres? ¡¿Para quién trabajas?!- exclamó el hombre.

-Me llamo Cassandra y estás en mi casa. Y si tanto te interesa saberlo trabajo cantando en un bar- decidió contestar ella, estaba claro que él estaba desorientado, y que tenía miedo de alguien-. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Grant Ward- respondió con desconfianza.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te ha pasado? Te encontré hace unas dos horas tirado en un callejón, te quise llevar a un hospital pero no me dejaste. Luego te desmayaste y te traje aquí para curarte.

-No recuerdo nada- le dijo-. ¿Qué es esto? No me suena- dijo señalando a los pantalones que llevaba.

-Porque no son tuyos, es más, estabas… desnudo. La ropa es de mi ex, te hubiera dejado también una camiseta, pero esas seguro que no te valen. Y las mías menos.

-Gracias.

-¿Te quieres duchar? En ese armario- Cass lo señaló-, en el segundo cajón, está la ropa de mi ex. Cuando salgas coge lo que quieras… la iba a tirar de todas formas.

-Gracias- repitió otra vez.

-Va a venir un amigo con algo de comer, seguramente llegue antes de que tu salgas de la ducha así que si luego quieres salir y comer algo, perfecto- él asintió con la cabeza-. Pégame un grito si necesitas algo.

-Lo haré.

Cass salió de la habitación para darle algo de privacidad y no tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

-Hola, cariño- le dijo James al llegar dándole dos besos en las mejillas-. Te traigo lo que me pediste- continuó esquivándola en la puerta y dirigiéndose directo a la cocina para dejar las bolsas sobre la encimera.

Luego se giró hacia ella con los brazos cruzados y la miró suspicaz.

-¿Eso que oigo es la ducha, puta?- le preguntó con un cierto tono gracioso en la voz.

-Sí, pero no es lo que crees.

-Creo que has ligado- contraatacó James.

-No ves como no es lo que crees. Me lo encontré en medio de la calle, desnudo y cubierto de sangre. Quise llamar a una ambulancia pero él no me dejó.

-¡¿Y te lo trajiste a casa?!- preguntó James con los ojos como platos.

-La sangre era suya, que esperabas que hiciera. ¿Dejarle en medio de la calle?

-O llamar a la policía.

-Si no quiso que le llevase al hospital menos que llamase a la policía, no me hizo falta preguntárselo. Creo que está en problemas y parece asustado.

-Y es guapo ¿no? Ya decía Alex que te perdían las caras bonitas.

-Eso mismo he pensado yo- Cass sonrió.

-Ósea, que lo es- le contestó James acercándose a ella y pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para empujarla hasta el sofá.

-Sí, lo es. Está muy bueno, está extremadamente bueno. Lleno de heridas pero… pff- admitó

-Tu prototipo de hombre ¿no? Guapo y peligroso.

-¿¡Qué!?- se levantó Cass medio ofendida medio dolida (aunque sabía que tenía razón)-. ¿Crees que le he traído aquí porque me lo quiero tirar?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Conozco como funciona tu pervertida mente- le acusó ella.

-No puedes culparme, llevo tres semanas sin sexo- dijo él como si fuera lo más grave del mundo.

-Oh, pobrecito.

-Cariño, ¿te has acostado con alguien desde que cortaste con aquel matón de discoteca? Porque te recuerdo que se eso hace cinco meses… se acabó el luto amiga.

-No estoy de luto, solo… no busco.

-Le has puesto candado a tu vagina- le acusó.

-No le he puesto candado.

-Le van a salir telarañas. Aprovecha lo que tienes en casa mientras esté.

-Que no me voy a acostar con él.

-Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes…- comentó James mirando por encima del hombro de Cass mientras se mordía el labio.

"Dime que no está ahí" "Dime que no está ahí" pensó ella antes de girarse y encontrarse a ese tal Grant Ward con los mismos pantalones del chándal que ella le había puesto pero con el torso al aire y el pelo mojado que hacía que cayesen gotas por su espectacular cuerpo. "Voy a matar a James" pensó ella antes de respirar hondo.

-Tenías razón, todas las camisetas me quedan pequeñas.

-Yo no me quejo- dijo James sin ninguna clase de vergüenza-, si vas a pasearte siempre así creo que me mudaré a esta casa.

-Discúlpale, es imbécil.

-¿Imbécil? No, estoy rabioso porque no juega en mi equipo. ¿Por qué no lo haces, verdad?

-No- se apresuró a decir el hombre.

-Lastima.

-¿Quieres parar ya?- le pidió Cass golpeando su brazo y levantándose del sofá-. Voy a hacer las pizzas, es tarde y no pienso hacer nada más elaborado y tú- señaló a "el desconocido"-, deberías sentarte, hace nada estabas inconsciente.

Ella se fue a la cocina sin tener ni idea de donde se había metido. Pero pronto lo sabría.


	4. believe in love again (parte 2)

Habían pasado tres meses desde ese día en el que Cass encontró a ese hombre tirado en el suelo, tres meses desde que el comenzó a vivir en su casa, tres meses en los que él se había ido recuperando. Y en esos tres meses ella no había conseguido sacarle una palabra de lo que le había pasado o de quién era en realidad.

Ella se lo había preguntado, por supuesto que sí, pero solo había conseguido "no te incumbe" al principio "no puedo contártelo" después y ahora había pasado al "no me creerías".

Y eso solo lograba que ella quisiera saberlo con mayor insistencia. ¿tan interesante era su historia como para que fuera increíble?

En cuanto estuvo un poco mejor salieron un sábado a qué se comprar un par de pantalones y tres camisetas de su talla, así que no era tan ridículo y hacía dos meses que era él el que dormía en el sofá.

Cass ya había asumido que no se iba a ir nunca, y tampoco era como si eso la molestara. Se sentía bien tener a alguien con quien compartir las tareas y que encima no intentase controlar su vida.

Eso sin contar que el chico era bastante agradable a la vista, y más ahora sin todas esas heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Esa noche le tocaba trabajar a Cass, así que cenaron pronto.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- le pregunto él-. Quiero verte actuar.

-Te vas a cansar de verme hacer el cafre sobre un escenario- le contestó ella levantándose de la mesa y llevando su plato al fregadero.

-No creo.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero yo ya te he avisado- le sonrió ella dirigiéndose a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa a una más festiva.

-Y luego volvemos juntos.

-Vale, confiesa- le dijo ella alzando la voz para que le escuchara a través de la puerta cerrada-, ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que quieres venir?

-No quiero que vuelvas sola a esas horas.

-Ni que fueras mi padre- exclamó ella.

-No es eso, has visto las noticias como yo. Hay un loco atacando a mujeres que van solas a altas horas de la noche.

-No voy a tener miedo porque dos personas aparecieran muertas en el barrio de al lado- le contestó ella abriendo la puerta ya vestida-. Sé artes marciales.

-Créeme, no es un atacante normal- le contestó-. Y lo de las artes marciales me gustaría verlo.

-Mi padre era un flipando y me apunto de pequeña, estuve siete años dando clases, aún me acuerdo de algo. Dejando eso a un lado, ¿por qué dices que no es un atacante normal?

-Confía en mí, ¿vale?

-No, no vale. Te pasas la vida pidiéndome que confíe en ti pero tú no confías en mí. Ya no soy un bebé y no necesito a un príncipe de brillante armadura protegiéndome del aire.

-Cass...

-No. ¿Quieres que confíe en ti? Dame un motivo, porque cada vez encuentro menos- y con eso ella se fue dando un portazo.

Él cerró los ojos fuertemente al igual que los puños, ¿es qué esa chica era incapaz de entenderlo? Él no podía contárselo. A la última chica que le salvó y le contó su historia la acabó matando.

No podía hacerlo, no a ella. No podía meterla en ese mundo, ella era joven, buena, pura. No podía decirle la verdad sobre él porque o le temería o mataría la pureza que había en ella... o las dos cosas.

Pero tampoco podía dejarla sola, no con ese inhumano por ahí. Vale que la mayoría no fueran malas personas, pero este sí lo era. Se alimentaba de la fuerza vital de las mujeres, algo parecido a lo que la madre de Skye hacia, lo único que esté parecía necesitarlo para sobrevivir.

Salió de la casa detrás de ella, no es como si no supiera seguir a alguien sin ser visto. Pago cincuenta dólares al segurata de la puerta para que hiciera una señal cuando ella saliera y espero en el callejón de detrás.

Unas cinco horas después recibió la señal y volvió a seguir a la chica. ¿Cómo se la ocurría ir por un callejón? Vale, era el callejón que era un atajo hacia su casa, el mismo callejón en el que le había encontrado a él. Pero aún así era un callejón oscuro en medio de la noche.

Y una mala idea, eso era algo en lo que los dos estuvieron de acuerdo enseguida, porque un hombre apareció en medio de la nada apuntándola con una pistola.

-Hola guapa ¿qué haces tan solita en un sitio como este? Yo puedo acompañarte, venga, mis amigos, tu y yo lo pasaremos bien- dijo mientras salían cinco hombres más de entre las sombras.

Ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y afianzó los pies en el suelo.

"Dedos en los ojos, pisotones en los pies, rodillazos en la entrepierna y morderles... No consigo recordar nada de las artes marciales. Grita, grita tan alto como para que toda la urbanización te oiga, como para que Grant te oiga" pensó Cass dispuesta a usar todas las armas de las que disponía, pero una voz la tranquilizó.

-No está sola.

Aunque siendo sinceros no tenía nada de tranquilizante, seguían siendo dos contra seis.

-No te metas donde no te llaman, tío. La putita es nuestra.

-Cass, ponte detrás de esa esquina- le pidió Grant empujándola detrás de él.

-No pienso...

-Si confías en mí en esto confiaré en ti en cuanto lleguemos a casa, te lo prometo- le dijo él con ojos suplicantes y ella asintió escondiéndose detrás de un pequeño saliente de la pared.

Entonces fue cuando todo empezó, por corto que fuera. En menos de un minuto los seis hombres estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

Cuando Grant se giró hacia Cass la vio sentada en el suelo con cara de dolor y una mano ensangrentada sobre su muslo. Una bala que salió del choque de la pistola contra el suelo la había dado.

Él se acercó corriendo a ella y la cogió en brazos para llevarla hacia la casa.

-Grant, me duele- lloró la chica escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pasará, te lo prometo.

Una vez en la casa la sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina y fue en busca del botiquín.

-Lo más fuerte es paracetamol, así que te va a doler, pero tómatelo de todas formas. Algo aliviará.

Ella lo hizo sin dudar.

-¿Vas a sacar la bala tú?- le pregunto ella asustada.

-No es la primera que saco, confía en mí.

-¡¿Que no es la primera que sacas?! ¿¡Pero tú quién eres?! Las personas normales no saben hacer lo que tú has hecho en ese callejón ¡y no saben sacar balas!- lloró ella.

-Lo sé, déjame ayudarte y te lo contaré todo, aunque luego me odies.

-¿Te odie? ¿Quién eres?

Grant sacó unas pinzas del botiquín, alcohol y un algodón. También localizó lo necesario para coser la herida.

-Muerde esto- le entrego un trapo-. Sacar la bala te va a doler.

Y dolió, Cass intentó no gritar para no asustar a sus vecinos y que no llamarán a la policía, pero no era tarea fácil.

-Gant- lloró ella mientras abundantes lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Ya casi está. Ya la tengo, voy a sacarla.

Sacó la bala y cosió la herida. Ahora venía cumplir su promesa, eso estaba claro pero aun así le asustaba.

Sentía cosas muy fuertes pero esa chica... intento olvidarlo, ella aún no había cumplido los veinte y él tenía treinta y cuatro. Ella merecía a alguien mejor que él, de su edad y que no tuviera el don de destruir todo lo que toca.

Él, después de vendar la herida, la cogió en brazos y la llevo al sofá para sentarla allí y él se sentó a su lado.

Comenzó a contarle toda su historia. Sus padres, su hermano, Garret, HYDRA, SHIELD, el equipo, la caída de SHIELD, el vauld D, HYDRA otra vez, Skye, Kara, la sed de venganza que le consumió después, el otro planeta, Coulson y por último Hive. Se lo contó todo sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos... o a ninguna parte en realidad. Tenía la vista fija en sus manos.

-Y esa es mi historia, por favor, no me odies- le dijo él.

Cass estaba en shock, era demasiada información que procesar. Grant nunca le pareció un hombre normal, y se acababa de dar cuenta de que eso era porque no era un hombre normal... era un hombre con una cantidad de traumas alarmante que había hecho y le habían hecho cosas horribles.

-Di algo, por favor- le pidió él.

-No sé qué decir- admito Cass

-Que soy una persona horrible, que te arrepientes de haberme conocido y que quieres que me marche de tu casa.

-¿Eso es lo que esperas o lo que quieres oír?- le pregunto ella con voz neutra.

-No lo sé.

-No me arrepiento de haberte conocido- fue lo único que dijo ella.

-¿Quieres que me marche?

Ella respiró hondo y le miro a los ojos.

-No.

Una sensación de aceptación invadió el cuerpo del hombre al no ver una pizca de miedo en sus ojos, ni tampoco lastima. No se sentía orgullosa, pero tampoco se sentía asqueada o le temía.

-No voy a decirte que no tienes culpa de lo que has hecho porque tienes gran parte de la culpa. Pero nadie nunca te ha dado una auténtica oportunidad, sin esperar que hagas nada a cambio, solo... que seas tú mismo. Yo quiero darte esa oportunidad, Grant. No soy religiosa pero... creo que el mundo quiere que tengas esa oportunidad porque has muerto dos veces y sigues aquí.

-Gracias.

-No me las des, no es algo que quiera que me agradezcas. Solo... no hagas que me arrepienta de esto ¿vale?

-Sí.

Entonces ella levantó la mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de él y Grant cerró los ojos.

-Serás feliz, y conseguirás ser esa buena persona que yo veo en ti- le dijo ella acariciándole con el dedo pulgar.

-¿Y si empiezo yendo mañana a comprarte unas muletas a la farmacia de la esquina? No podrás apoyar la pierna en unos días.

Ella se rio.

-Sí, me parece una buena forma de empezar- le contestó dejando caer su mano de vuelta a su regazo.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cass tenía sed, mucha sed. Miró a la mesilla de noche y se dio cuenta de que se había bebido todo el vaso de agua al tomarse el calmante.

No era su día.

Se levantó de la cama a la pata coja e intentó apoyar el pie. No parecía doler así que decidió intentar dar un paso, mala idea. En cuanto parte del peso de su cuerpo estuvo sobre su pierna sintió como si la hubieran dado un latigazo.

Se mordió la mano para no gritar mientras se apoyaba con la otra en la mesilla.

A continuación probó a saltar a la pata coja, eso también dolía, pero menos.

Intento abrir la puerta sin despertar al hombre que dormía en el sofá, pero parecía olvidar que había sido espía.

En menos de un segundo ya le tenía a su lado, sujetándola.

-¿Pero qué haces?- la preguntó él.

-Tenía sed- contestó ella.

-Podrías haberme llamado, espera- Grant la cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta que quedó sentada en la cama, luego salió de la habitación y volvió con un vaso de agua-. Toma, aquí tienes.

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras lo cogía y se lo llevaba a los labios para darle un largo trago.

-Llámame si necesitas algo más- contestó él con intención de salir de la habitación.

-Grant- le llamó.

-¿Si?

-Ven.

Grant se acercó a ella y la sostuvo cuando se puso en pie.

-¿Qué haces?- la preguntó.

-No lo sé- contestó ella mientras juntaba sus labios con los de él-, solo quería hacer esto.

Él volvió a su sofá con una sonrisa boba en los labios mientras que ella se arropaba con las sábanas preguntándose "¿Dónde me estoy metiendo?".


	5. believe in love again (parte 3)

Cass tenía que admitir que ella misma se lo había buscado, pudo haberle sacado de su casa a patadas cuando se enteró de quién era en realidad, pero no lo hizo. Aún más ¡le besó! Así que no podía culparle porque ahora dos hombres estuvieran en su salón preguntando por él.

-No está en casa- dijo ella. Decir que no le conocía era inútil, ya que había una foto de ellos dos juntos frente a la mesa en la que los hombres estaban.

-Usted no lo entiende, señorita Beckett, es un hombre peligro.

-Sé exactamente lo peligroso que es, agente Coulson, lo sé todo. Y al no ser que quiera aplastar mi pecho con su mano robótica como hizo con él ya sabe dónde está la puerta- le contestó Cass señalando la salida.

-¿Qué le ha pasado en la pierna, es un disparo?- le preguntó sin inmutarse por su comentario.

-Fue un accidente. Y si me lo va a preguntar no, no fue él. La pistola se disparó al chocar contra el suelo. Ahora, por favor, márchense. Ya les he dicho que no está aquí y no sé dónde está.

-Cass, déjalo. Ya estoy aquí- dijo una voz desde la puerta mientras cerraba empujándola con la mano-. Creí que cuando me mató en el otro planeta esto había acabado.

-Yo también, pero aquí estás- le contestó el agente Coulson.

-Digan lo que quieran decir y márchense- les dijo Cass con el ceño fruncido.

-Cass, tranquila. No pasa nada- le contestó Grant cogiendo su mano.

-Lo siento, he intentado llamarte, pero no me han dejado coger el teléfono- le susurró ella.

-Lo sé, tranquila.

-No quiero que te hagan esto. Él es el hombre que te mató, no puedes estar tan tranquilo tomándote un té con pastas con él ¡Venga ya!

-Señorita Beckett, no vengo con intención de acabar lo que empecé. Ninguno de los dos estábamos en una… situación mental estable cuando eso pasó.

-¿Me está diciendo que le mató por estar en una "situación mentalmente inestable"? Quizás a vuestro criterio mereciera morir, y por sus actos no puedo culparos por quererle muerto, pero. Dígame algo, agente Coulson, ¿se cree muy valiente?

-¿Perdón?- le preguntó él.

-Matando a un hombre maniatado, desarmado, con heridas de bala, y tras haberle dado una paliza con esa mano en la que tiene mucha más fuerza que cualquier humano ¿se siente orgulloso?

-Cass…- la advirtió Ward.

-Lo siento, Grant- le contestó ella. Cass se sintió terriblemente mal por haberle recordado ese momento, ella solo quería enfrentarse a ese hombre.

-He de admitir que no fue muy honroso por mi parte, él acababa de matar a la que por entonces era mi novia y yo…- dijo el agente

-No es excusa. Díganos lo que quiere y acabemos con esto- le interrumpió Cass.

-Ward, sé que se ha estado informando del inhumano que está sembrando el terror en la ciudad- dijo mientras Cass iba dando saltos con sus muletas hasta el sofá y se sentaba-. Necesitamos su ayuda.

Ward miró a Cass y ella negó con la cabeza, si quería ayudarle no podía permitir que volviera a su pasado, con el hombre que le mató, la mujer a la que un día amó y que luego le disparó repetitivamente por la espalda, con la mujer que le obligó a matar a la otra mujer que había amado... no podía.

-Quiero dejar eso atrás, déjeme pensarlo, Coulson.

-Sabe dónde tenemos la base, si cambia de idea solo tiene que ir- y con eso abandonaron la casa que Grant y Cass compartían.

-No quieres que valla- le dijo él sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-No. Sé que hace apenas dos días que sé quién eres en realidad, por lo que has pasado, lo que has hecho… y te prometí que si querías cambiar, que si querías una vida normal estaría aquí para ayudarte en el camino. Para compartirla contigo. Ir a ese lugar, a donde todo empezó… no es el mejor sitio para dar comienzo a tu nueva vida.

-Cass, necesito ir allí- le dijo él-, necesito cerrar el capítulo para abrir uno nuevo.

Ella respiró hondo y miró hacia ninguna parte unos segundos. Quizás tenía razón, quizás necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo para siempre. Y no era como si ella tuviera algún poder sobre él para impedirle ir.

-Está bien, iremos.

-Espera ¿Quién ha dicho que tu venías conmigo?- le pregunté el señalándose con el dedo índice.

-Necesitarás apoyo moral en ese lugar. No iré a donde puede acabar con otro agujero de bala, esa lección ya la he aprendido- dijo señalando la venda de su pierna-, pero no te voy a dejar solo. No te vas a enfrentar a eso solo.

Él se la quedó mirando unos instantes, ella merecía algo más que él. Grant aún era capaz de recordar el sabor de sus labios de ese beso que ella le había dado hacía dos o tres noches. Sus manos meciendo su cara, la suavidad con la que sus labios rozaban los suyos, la suave piel de sus brazos bajo sus manos manchadas de sangre… ¿Qué se suponía que había hecho él para merecerla? ¿Para merecer esta oportunidad?

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella al ver que Grant no había apartado sus ojos de ella en más de tres minutos.

-¿Qué he hecho para merecerte?

Ella se quedó pasmada, sin saber que decir, jamás la habían tenido en tanta estima. Sonrió avergonzada y bajó la vista unos segundos.

-Creo que no eres tan mal hombre como todo el mundo piensa que eres, incluido tú. Creo que, simplemente, no te han dado la oportunidad de ser un buen hombre.

-La tuve, en el BUS. La tuve.

-No es cierto, no hubieras podido hacerlo aunque hubieras querido- le contestó ella sabiendo que se refería a que podía haber contado el monstruo que era Garret-. Él te tenía bajo su hechizo, Grant. Eras nada para él, pero él lo era todo para ti… sé que en tu interior tenías miedo a fallarle, a lo que él podía hacer si fallabas.

-Yo no tengo miedo- exclamó él como un acto reflejo.

-Claro que no- dijo ella sarcástica-. Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo, no es algo que puedas negar o ignorar.

-El miedo es una debilidad.

-Puede, pero las debilidades son necesarias, y me da igual lo que ese… ser dijera al respecto- a Cass le costaba pensar en Garret como si fuera un hombre, para ella solo era un monstruo.

-Vale.

-¿Lo admites para que me calle o porque he conseguido convencerte?- le preguntó ella con una ceja alzada.

-Para que te calles- admitió el con una sonrisa de lado y ella le dio un juguetón golpe en el brazo.

Después de eso se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro durante varios minutos. Sus miradas eran intensas y sus ojos de vez en cuando iban a los labios del otro.

-¿Vas a besarme o qué?- le preguntó Cass en apenas un susurro mientras acercaba más su cara a la de él.

-Solo si tú me lo permites.

-No me estás hablando enserio- le susurró ella.

-Muy enserio- dijo él acercándose aún más a ella.

-Mentiroso.

Sus labios se encontraron durante lo que les pareció un beso eterno hasta que ella olvidó como respirar y se tuvo que separar de él.

-Iremos mañana. Cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos- dijo ella aún con la mano en su mejilla acariciándole con el dedo pulgar.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Este sitio es enorme- le dijo Cass al llegar a la base de SHIELD.

En la puerta estaban el agente Coulson y dos mujeres, supuse que eran May y... ¿Skye?

-Me alegra ver que has decidido ayudarnos- dijo Coulson con una sonrisa en la cara-, aunque no la espera a ella- me señaló.

-No se preocupe, el que viene a ayudar es él, yo no sabría hacerlo aunque quisiera- le dije.

-Venimos juntos, lo toma o lo deja Coulson- me apoyó Ward.

-Está bien- suspiró Coulson-, seguidme.

-¿Sabes que podría ser tu hija, verdad?- le preguntó la que había identificado como Skye con voz hiriente.

-Solo si él me hubiera tenido a los once años- le contesté yo en el mismo tono.

-Vale, lo retiro.

-Puedes quedarte aquí- me dijo Coulson señalándome una sala con una televisión y unos sillones.

-Eso no hace falta, Coulson. Se lo voy a contar todo en cuanto acabemos, no hay secretos entre nosotros- le dijo Ward.

-Yo solo lo decía porque va con muletas y mi despacho está ahí arriba- dijo señalando a una puerta precedida por un largo tramo de escaleras.

-Puedo subirlas- le aseguro Cass a Ward-. O puedes subirme.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, luego te cuento- le contestó Ward besando su frente.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, estaré bien, tranquila.

Cass suspiró y se dirigió a los sillones para sentarse sobre uno.

-Está bien, estoy aquí abajo.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto el agente Coulson.

-Si- le comento Ward y desaparecieron por la puerta sobre la escalera.

Cass no pasó mucho tiempo sola.

-Hola- la saludo el otro hombre que había ido a su casa junto a el agente Coulson mientras se sentaba a su lado, Mack me dijo que se llamaba. En las historias de Ward el simplemente era un secundario, siempre en segundo plano, nunca tomando auténtico partido en lo que le hicieron. Y por esa razón era con la única persona con la que era capaz de hablar sin comportarse como si tuviese un palo metido por el culo.

-Hola.

-Así que es verdad.

-Depende de lo que creas que es verdad- le comento ella con voz tranquila.

-Quieres salvarlo.

-Sí, creo que nadie lo ha intentado antes.

-Eres muy joven para ponerte ese peso sobre los hombros- le dijo él como si de verdad se preocupara por ella.

-Le encontré hace casi cuatro meses desnudo y cubierto de sangre tirado en la calle, me costó decidirme sobre qué hacer, pero le llevé a mi casa y le curé. Sabía que escondía algo, lo supe desde el instante en que le vi, pero otra cosa que supe en ese mismo instante fue que mi vida había cambiado para siempre.

-¿Y eso no te asustó?

-No, para nada. Sé que no está bien lo que hizo, no soy idiota ni una psicópata. Y su infancia no lo justifica, mucha gente ha tenido una infancia de mierda, yo misma la he tenido, y no hacemos lo que él hizo. Pero... ¿No crees que con Hive ya ha pagado por sus crímenes? Si sigue vivo es porque el universo, Dios o lo que sea que cada uno crea, cree que merece una oportunidad de ser el buen hombre que veo en él y yo voy a darle esa oportunidad.

-Estas enamorada

-No creo que llegue tan lejos, no aún, al menos.

-Parece que le haces bien, aunque es buen actor. Aun así, parece feliz, y quien está feliz no suele entrar en una espiral homicida. ¿Un consejo? Asegúrate de que sigue así, no queremos que vuelva el hombre que era antes.

Cass no contestó, simplemente porque no sabía que decir. Incluso viniendo de sus propios labios en su historia Grant parecía un monstruo, un ser cruel y vengativo. Así que no, no quería que ese hombre volviera.

-Si eso está en mi mano, no lo hará.

-A cambio te prometo una cosa- le dijo-. Conseguiré que os dejen vivir una vida normal. Si él no se mete en líos, podréis ser felices.

Cass sonrió.

-Eso es lo único que deseo- le contestó.

-Solo una cosa más.

-Dime.

-¿En qué términos está vuestra relación? Coulson me ha pedido que te lo pregunte para preparar el sitio en el que dormiréis.

En qué términos estaba su relación. Cass se quedó pensativa, se habían besado un par de veces y estaba claro que había algo entre ellos pero…

-Una habitación con dos camas estará bien- le dijo ella al fin.

-Solo hay habitaciones que se pueden usar individuales o para dos, con cama de matrimonio.

-¿Tenéis contiguas?

-Queda una en el pasillo seis y otra en el cuatro- contestó Mack-. Y la de la cuatro la estamos usando de almacén, tendríamos que sacar algunas cajas. Pero en la habitación de la seis hay un sofá- dijo como si fuera la solución a todos los problemas.

-Pues entonces la del pasillo seis.


	6. believe in love again (parte 4)

-Así que... nuestra habitación- dijo Ward observando la sala. Era... más grande de lo que Cass esperaba, con una gran cama de matrimonio, una mesa de escritorio con una lámpara y una silla, un armario, un sofá de tres plazas y una puerta que lo más seguro era que conducirá al baño.

-Sí.

-Una sola cama.

-Tenían otra, pero me ha dicho Mack que está llena de trastos, así que les he dicho que no nos importaba compartir. No te importa, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Cass preocupada. ¿Habría hecho mal?

-No, no me importa. Yo... puedo coger el sofá, parece cómodo.

Cass respiró hondo mientras lo veía acercarse al sofá y sentarse sobre él para probarlo. ¿De verdad iba a tener el valor de dejarle dormir en el sofá cuando había una gran cama de matrimonio en la que podían caber fácilmente cuatro personas? La respuesta era sencilla.

-¿No prefieres la cama?

-No, quédatela tú...

-Conmigo- aclaró ella y él la miró sorprendido-. Es una cama enorme y no voy a permitir que duermas en el sofá. En casa es distinto, mi cama es grande para una persona, pero enana para dos, en cambio aquí... ¡Esta es el doble!

Él sonrió y se acercó a ella acariciando su mejilla.

-Vale.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó al ver que la observaba más de la cuenta.

-Te estás poniendo roja- le informó él.

-¿Qué? No es cierto- le contestó ella nerviosa.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo. Somos personas adultas, podemos compartir una cama sin que tenga un significado detrás.

-¿Que somos?- le preguntó ella de repente. Esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza desde que Mack se lo había preguntado.

-No te entiendo.

-Tú y yo ¿qué somos?

-Humanos- contestó él completamente confundido.

-Sí, ya sé que somos humanos, gracias, fui al colegio de primaria. Me refiero a... nuestra relación.

-Ya... no lo sé. ¿Tú que quieres que seamos?

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú que quieres?

-No puedes responder a esa pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Te he dicho que te ayudaré a encontrar quien eres, no quiero que tu respuesta esté condicionada por la mía.

-Y ahora tu respuesta estará condicionada por la mía.

-Yo sé quién soy.

-Buen punto- Grant respiró hondo-. Creo que... Creo que siento... ¡Odio hablar de mis sentimientos!

-Lo sé, pero a veces la gente tiene que hacerlo. Tus sentimientos son algo a lo que tú temes, y a veces es bueno enfrentarse a tus temores. Saber lo que sientes te ayudará a relacionarte mejor con la gente y a tener mejores intuiciones a la hora de si puedes o no confiar en la gente. ¿Me entiendes?

-Soy espía, se supone que tengo que saber en qué gente puedo confiar.

-Claramente no- Cass sabía que esto era un golpe bajo, hablarle de Garret era un golpe muy bajo que le llevaría a no obtener una respuesta sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero era necesario que supiera que se equivocó al confiar en él

-Confío en tí ¿En eso también me he equivocado?- le preguntó a la defensiva.

-¿Te he dado motivos para pensar que eso ha sido un error?

-No, lo siento. Has hecho todo lo contrario, la verdad.

-No puedes culparte por confiar en él. En tu situación yo también hubiera cogido esa mano que me tendían. Quizás no me hubiera quedado a esperar a que volviera, pero tú y yo no somos la misma persona.

-Claramente no. Te quiero- dijo Ward de repente y Cass se quedó estática, la verdad era que no esperaba tener una respuesta.

-¿Eso es lo que sientes?- le preguntó.

-Y… también pienso que soy un egoísta por querer estar contigo.

-¿Egoísta?- le preguntó Cass confundida.

-Sí. Te saco casi quince años, mi mundo es un caos, tengo una cantidad innombrable de traumas. Soy un asesino, soy peligroso.

-Si creyera que me fueses a hacer daño, no estaría aquí.

-Jamás te haría daño.

-Me da igual tu edad, supe que tenías traumas casi desde el primer momento en que te vi. He escuchado tus pesadillas, pero no teníamos confianza como para salir a despertarte. Sé que has matado a gente, y no te voy a decir que no me importe porque… es algo que no voy a olvidar jamás, pero puedo vivir con ello porque creo que Hive y Coulson ya te hicieron pagar suficiente por tus crímenes. Todo eso es tu pasado, y tus traumas irán quedando en el pasado aunque tengamos que contratar a un psicólogo. Te has metido en mi vida y no pienso dejar que te marches.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo también te quiero y porque quiero estar contigo.

Grant cogió la cara de ella entre sus manos y la besó. Poco a poco la fue dejando sobre la cama mientras besaba su cuello, pero ella le apartó.

-No- le dijo sujetando la mano de él que iba a meterse por debajo de su camiseta-, aun no. Vas a invitarme a una cita, aunque sea tomarnos una cerveza en este lugar, luego me vas a invitar a otra cita, y luego a otra, y si te portas bien, y no tengo la regla- dato importante, él se rio-, entonces lo haremos.

-Está bien.

-Venga, daré yo el primer paso. Grant Ward ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-Me encantaría- le contestó él acariciando su mejilla aun sobre ella-. ¿Quieres que te invite a una cerveza?

-¿Hoy?

-Ahora mismo.

-Claro que sí.

Después de otro largo beso se levantaron de la cama. Grant la cogió en brazos y la llevó fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó ella con una risa.

-¿En qué clase de cita se admiten muletas?- le preguntó él como si fuera obvio mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello.

Cuando llegaron a la sala en la que Coulson la había dejado tirada cuando llegaron vieron que todo el equipo estaba allí. Grant la bajó al suelo y Cass cojeó hasta una silla y se sentó.

-Hola- saludó Jemma a Cass.

-Hola- le contestó Cass con voz neutra.

Grant se puso detrás de Cass y le susurró al oído.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos para cuando esto acabe?

-¿Tiene pinta de acabar pronto?- le preguntó Cass.

-No.

-Vamos a dejarlo para otro día, pero no vamos a irnos. ¿Quieres cerrar esta etapa de tu vida? Ciérrala. Además, vamos a tener que convivir con ellos hasta que esto acabe, será mejor que intentemos llevarnos bien.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Qué hacéis?- les preguntó Cass mientras cojeaba hasta un hueco que Fitz le había dejado en el sofá. Empujó a Grant hasta que estuvo sentado en el hueco y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Fitz se sentó en el suelo junto a Jemma-. Gracias- le dijo.

-Viendo como Skye machaca a Mack a la play- me dijo Elena.

-No os veo jugando a ese juego de Karaoke, la verdad- dijo Cass señalando uno de los CDs que había apilado con los juegos.

-De vez en cuando lo ponemos- me dijo Fitz.

-Muy de vez en cuando- añadió Jemma.

Cass se esforzó pos sonreír mientras cogía la mano de Grant que descansaba sobre su estómago y le daba un pequeño apretón.

-¿A qué te dedicas?- le preguntó Skye.

-Trabajo en un bar- le contestó ella-. Pongo copas y canto, sobre todo canto desde que el jefe se dio cuenta de que con actuaciones en directo ganaba más dinero.

-¿No estudias?- preguntó Jemma.

-Me aceptaron en tres o cuatro universidades cuando salí del instituto, pero sin beca. El poco sueldo que me queda a final de mes lo ahorro para pagar la matricula.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar?

-Medicina forense- le contestó Cass.

-Pues espero que consigas el dinero.

-Gracias.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-No me habías dicho lo de la universidad- le dijo Grant una vez volvieron a la habitación.

-Nunca salió el tema. No importa, sé que jamás conseguiré el dinero suficiente, así que da igual.

-Yo puedo pagarlo- se ofreció él.

-Tú no tienes trabajo.

-Pero tengo dinero, no había ido a por él todavía porque cuando parecía que yo estaba en condiciones de viajar te dispararon y quería cuidar de ti, pero tengo el dinero.

-No, conseguiré que me hagan fija en el bar y pediré un préstamo- le dijo ella.

Sí, supuestamente ahora estaban saliendo, aunque no había tenido ni siquiera una cita aun (lo de esa noche no contó como cita). Cass quería que esto funcionara, pero por experiencia sabía que las cosas no siempre salían como habían sido planeadas.

-Estamos juntos, déjame ayudarte.

-Quiero ser económicamente independiente, Grant. Tengo que aprender a ser económicamente independiente ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, pero aun así te debo dinero y a partir de ahora compartiremos los gastos de la casa, así tendrás más para ahorrar. Te daré dos mil dólares por los últimos meses y a partir de ahora todo a medias. ¿Eso me lo aceptas?

Cass asintió con la cabeza, eso lo veía lógico.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pasaron las semanas y Grant y Cass seguían en esa base de SHIELD. Cass había vuelto al trabajo en el bar, aunque luego dormía en la base, y Grant hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano para que se pudieran ir de allí cuanto antes.

Cass bajó del escenario del bar y miró la pantalla de su móvil, tres llamadas perdidas en los últimos veinte minutos. Una era de Mack, otra de Jemma y otra de Fitz. Dio a la última llamada recibida para llamar a ese número.

-Fitz ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hola Cass. No te asustes ¿vale? En realidad no ha sido para tanto.

-¿El que no ha sido para tanto?

-Han disparado a Ward.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Cass dirigiéndose a la sala de personal para recoger su abrigo.

-Repito que no ha sido para tanto- intentó tranquilizarla él-. Había demasiada sangre, pero no ha dañado ningún órgano.

-Pero ¿Qué ha pasado? Espera un momento- Cass se giró para hablar con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo-. Nat, escucha. Me tengo que ir ¿vale? Dile al jefe que me he quedado afónica o lo que se te ocurra.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí tranquila, dile que me cojo las dos semanas que me debe, y si tiene algún problema que me llame por teléfono. Tengo que irme.

-Ten cuidado por el camino, sabes que ese loco anda suelto.

-Sí, tranquila- Cass volvió a ponerse el teléfono en el oído-. Ahora cuéntame qué demonios ha pasado.

Mientras Cass caminaba todo lo rápido que podía hacia la base Fitz le contó como la bala había entrado en el pecho de Ward penetrando en su clavícula y quedándose allí alojada. Me dijo que en ese momento estaba en quirófano para extraerla.

Cuando Cass llegó la operación estaba casi concluida.

-Necesitará reposo, calmantes y cuando la herida y el hueso curen un poco de rehabilitación para ese brazo, pero se pondrá bien- me dijo la cirujana al salir del quirófano que había en la base.

-Gracias.

-Puedes pasar a verle y mañana podrá volver a vuestra habitación.

Cass pasó a la sala donde Ward estaba tumbado en una camilla, con una venda cubriéndole el hombro y parte del pecho, y como habían usado anestesia local estaba despierto.

-Hola- le saludó.

-Hola.

-No tienes ni idea del susto que me he dado- le dijo ella sentándose a su lado en una silla, cogiendo su mano y llevándola hacia sus labios.

-¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?

-Que te pondrás bien, pero necesitaras reposo y rehabilitación.

-Odio la rehabilitación- se quejó Ward.

-Pues me temo que tendrás que aguantarte si quieres tener plena movilidad en tu hombro, la bala casi te vuela la articulación.

-Me aguantaré, pero eso no significa que deje de odiarla.

-Bueno, piénsalo así, los días que haya rehabilitación puedo premiarte de muchas maneras que estoy segura de que te encantarán- le dijo ella con voz provocadora.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, necesitarás muchos mimitos- le contestó ella acariciando su pecho en el lado que no tenía herida y acercando su cara a la de él.

-Muchos, aunque te sigo debiendo tras citas- le contestó él.

-Te las perdono- le contestó ella acabado de juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso.


	7. believe in love again (parte 5)

-Ponte el cabestrillo- le dijo Cass mientras lo colocaba alrededor de su cuello-. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No, tienes esa entrevista de trabajo, puedo ir solo. Ya es bastante que te despidieran del bar por mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa, yo decidí dejarlo.

-No, te dijeron que o volvías o estabas en la calle y te quedaste por mí, así que fue mi culpa.

-Se te infectó la herida, Grant. Decidí quedarme para cuidarte y no me arrepiento.

-Vale, está bien, voy a llegar tarde. Suerte con la entrevista.

Cass observó cómo Ward salía por la puerta de su casa. Habían decidido volver cuando Ward se encontró mejor de la infección.

Cass respiró hondo y salió también de la casa, por lo menos este trabajo era de mañana, sirviendo desayunos... Si la cogían.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cass salió bastante contenta de la entrevista y miró la hora, Grant aún estaría en rehabilitación.

Ese día, si a Grant no le dolía mucho el hombro, Cass había decidido hacer el amor con él. Le pidió tres citas antes de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su relación, pero a Grant solo se le ocurrió hacer que ella lo decidiera porque le habían disparado y una infección casi lo mata... otra vez.

Vale, Cass sabía que no era su culpa, pero tras las experiencias amorosas que había tenido en su no tan larga vida, ella quería estar segura de que él no iba a salir corriendo antes de entregarse por completo a él.

De repente el miedo la invadió, él era mayor que ella, con más experiencia y mucho más con que comparar. Su experiencia sexual no es que fuese muy alta... solo se había acostado una vez con alguien, su último novio, el cual la había dejado justo a la mañana siguiente de pasar por su cama la primera vez. Cass era prácticamente virgen.

¿Y si le defraudaba? ¿Y si se daba cuenta de que no quería estar con alguien que aun no había cumplido ni siquiera los veinte años, por poco que faltará para eso? ¿Y si le volvía a pasar lo mismo que le pasó con su ex?

Cass agitó la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, Grant no era como su ex.

Pero había algo que estaba claro, su ex la había hecho sentirse utilizar, sucia, como un trofeo o una muñeca hinchable. Su ex la había hecho no querer saber nada más de los hombres o del sexo el resto de su vida... hasta que se enamoró de él.

Tenía que contárselo, él tenía que saberlo antes de que ocurriera algo más entre ellos.

Tenía que contarle cómo ese hombre la utilizó y como esa noche ella no sintió nada más que dolor e incomodidad.

Y necesitaba a su mejor amigo para lograr el valor para contárselo.

Cogió el móvil y le llamo para quedar en su casa.

-¡Mira donde está la desaparecida!- dijo James dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo siento, he estado liada.

-¿Y tú flamante novio?

-Está en rehabilitación- le dijo.

-Entonces está mejor.

-Sí, menos mal.

-¿Me vas a contar ese sitio tan secreto en el que tu novio acabó con una bala en el pecho?

-Sabes que no puedo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, guapa?- dijo James como un auténtico seductor, Cass le dió un golpe en el hombro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Acompáñame arriba.

Una vez en la casa se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Y bien?

-Si todo va bien voy a hacer el amor con Grant esta noche- soltó Cass sin más.

-¿Para eso me has hecho venir? Lleváis saliendo seis meses, ya lo habréis hecho un millón de veces... y que sepas que estoy enfadado porque no me has contado los detalles.

-Cuatro meses, y la verdad es que no.

-Estarás de broma- Cass negó con la cabeza- ¿por qué?

-Sabes por qué.

-Son dos hombres distintos, Cass. No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que él te quiere, no va a abandonarte como hizo tu ex.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero... sabes que me prometí olvidarme de los hombres el resto de mi vida y mírame ahora.

-Si crees que es necesario cuéntaselo y si no también. Vais enserio y los secretos envenenan las relaciones.

-Tienes razón, pero no sé si estoy lista para tener la conversación de los exs.

-Él ya te ha hablado sobre sus exs.

-No, ha mencionado a dos mujeres por las que sintió algo en el pasado como parte de otra historia, que es distinto.

-Como sea- dijo James mientras escuchábamos como unas llaves abrían la puerta-. Habladlo Cass, es mi consejo.

-¿Hablar de qué?- preguntó Grant dejando las llaves en la mesa de la entrada-. Hola James- le saludo.

-Hola, me alegro de verte mejor- le dijo James mientras se levantaba del sofá y pasaba por su lado dándole un par de golpecitos en el hombro sano-. Yo me voy ya. Nos vemos.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Grant mientras escuchábamos como James cerraba la puerta de la calle.

-James cree que debemos tener la conversación de los exs- ¿para que servían los mensajes amigos si no era para usarlos de excusa?

-Oh- contestó Grant sentándose junto a mí-. ¿Tiene razón?

-¿La tiene?- Grant le contestó alzando una ceja-. Vale, creo que... no estaría de más ¿porque retrasar lo inevitable?

-Está bien...

-Empieza tú, mi lista es muy corta- le dijo Cass.

-Veamos... no sé si esto se puede considerar ex, pero antes de que Garret me encontrara salí un par de veces con una chica del instituto. Luego no tuve tiempo para eso, me acosté con mujeres en las misiones, a veces era necesario para mantener la tapadera pero nada serio. Luego entré en el bus y comencé una relación de amigos con... beneficios con May...

-Espera- le interrumpió Cass-, ¿Melinda Ninja May?

-Sí. ¿Porque?

-No, por nada- le contestó preocupada ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a superar eso? Ella era guapa, ágil y con experiencia. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ella era casi virgen!-, es solo que no os veo juntos- intentó arreglarlo.

-No estábamos juntos, solo nos acostábamos.

-Está bien, sigue.

-Luego vino Skye, pero en realidad no estuve con ella.

-Pero si estuviste enamorado de ella, así que me parece más importante que lo que me has contado de May o las misiones.

-Sabes lo desastroso que fue eso, y luego vino Kara, y esa historia también te la sabes. ¿Y tú, que tienes que contar?

-Poca cosa, un chico sin importancia a los catorce con el que fui un par de veces al cine por probar y Enzo.

-¿Enzo?

-Me dejo unos cinco meses antes de conocerte a ti, o digo yo que me dejó.

-¿Qué?

-Empezare por el principio. Le conocí cuando trabajé para mi hermano antes de comenzar a trabajar donde trabajo ahora. Todo iba bien, me trataba bien, era algo... pesado a veces, pero estábamos bien.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-No lo sé. Creía que estábamos bien. Pero... no lo sé, se fue.

-Parece que aún te duele.

-Sí- admitió Cass-, pero no porque lo eche de menos a él o lo que teníamos, sino por como acabó.

-¿Cómo acabó?

-Después de mucha insistencia por su parte me acosté con él y a la mañana siguiente me dijo que se iba, que había sido un placer conocerme. Ni siquiera me gusto ¿sabes? Fue doloroso e incómodo.

-¿No habías estado con nadie antes?

-¿Sexualmente?- Grant asintió.

-No, ni después.

-Ese tío era un imbécil- le dijo acariciando la cara de la chica y ella le sonrió.

-¿Qué tal la rehabilitación? ¿Te duele?- cambio Cass de tema.

-Solo un poco, no te preocupes.

-¿Seguro? Tengo los calmantes que nos dieron ¿Quieres uno?

-Estoy bien- insistió él.

-Vale. ¿Quieres cenar algo? Aller compré algunas cosas.

-Yo había pensado en pedir algo, así nos libramos de cocinar. Ya sabes, al restaurante ese que tanto te gusta a un par de minutos de aquí.

-Grant, eso hay que ir allí a por ello- se quejó Cass.

-¿Vas?- le preguntó él-. La verdad es que sí que me duele un poco, me tomaré algo.

-Está bien- suspiró Cass levantándose y cogiendo su chaqueta-. ¿Qué quieres que te pida?

-Lo mismo que tú.

Grant se levantó en cuanto Cass salió por la puerta y se lanzó de cabeza a la mesa a quitar el jarrón y la foto de ellos dos juntos de encima de ella. Colocó un par de manteles, los platos, los cubiertos y un par de copas para el vino.

Luego abrió la puerta de la casa y cogió la bolsa que había escondido detrás de la maceta. De ella sacó un par de velas y las colocó en el centro de la mesa.

Miró su obra de arte y torció el gesto, tenía que haberla comprado flores.

Ni siquiera él podía creerse lo que iba a hacer, era una locura, pero quería hacerlo... aunque le daba un miedo atroz.

Por último sacó una pequeña caja de la bolsa y la abrió, sintió como si el anillo que esa caja contenía se estuviera riendo de él y gritando "no le entregará el resto de su vida a alguien como tú, perdona, el resto de la tuya".

Grant negó con la cabeza y cerró la caja guardándosela en el bolsillo justo a tiempo de que Cass entrase por la puerta.

Ella se quedó pasmada mirando lo que su novio había preparado.

-Que...- comenzó a decir pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Grant.

-Es precioso- le contestó mientras él cogía la bolsa de sus manos, luego sacó la comida y la puso sobre los platos.

Grant apartó la silla para que Cass se sentara.

Cenaron entre risas nerviosas, caricias de sus manos por encima de la mesa y cortos silencios cómplices.

Una vez acabaron el postre Grant se levantó, respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse y se arrodilló al lado de la silla de ella.

-Sé que soy complicado, que te sacaré de quicio en más de una ocasión y que no te merecería ni aunque lo intentase durante más de cien años. Pero aun así, y si tú quieres, me gustaría intentarlo el resto de mi vida- Grant sacó la pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió mientras Cass dejaba caer una lágrima-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Cass, de nuevo, no logro encontrar su voz así que simplemente asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y nada más tuvo el anillo en su dedo se lanzó sobre él y le besó mientras él la abrazaba.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, quiero estar contigo para siempre.

-Nunca te dejaré- la aseguró él.

Ella volvió a lanzarse a sus labios y le dio un apasionado beso. Cuando se separaron Cass se levantó y le tendió la mano.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos y tiro de él hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta una vez entraron y volviendo a besarle mientras acariciaba su espalda y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-Cass, si quieres parar hazlo ya- la avisó él.

-¿Y si no quiero parar?

-No seré yo quien lo haga.

Grant la cogió en brazos y la tumbo sobre la cama mientras la besaba con delicada pasión. Él iba a borrar esa idea equivocada sobre esta clase de amor que su ex había implantado en ella.

Ella estaba nerviosa, pero cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo para calmarse. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de él mientras este bajaba a besar su cuello. Una de las manos de Cass bajo acariciando la espalda de Grant hasta que pudo meterla por debajo de su camiseta.

Grant comenzó a abrir los botones de la camisa de cuadros de Cass, despacio, acariciando la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Él no podía creerse que esto en realidad estuviese pasando, ella no solo se estaba entregando a él, sino que había aceptado casarse con él.

Por ella estaba dispuesto a cambiar, estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el hombre que ella veía en él.

Una vez tuvo abierta la camisa la besó entre los pechos, cariñosa y rápidamente y luego alzó la vista para mirarla a la cara, asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

Cass le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y cogió su cara para poder besarlo mientras tiraba de su camiseta para poder sacarla por la cabeza de su prometido y con un giro que él permitió gustoso se dieron la vuelta.

Cass se acabó de quitar la camisa, la cual estaba totalmente abierta y, acariciando el pecho de Grant se agachó para besarle en los labios, luego bajo por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello y continuo bajando hasta la cicatriz de la bala que casi acabó con él hacía unas semanas.

Dio pequeños besitos alrededor de la cicatriz y colocó su cabeza a la altura del corazón de Grant para poder escuchar ese sonido que se había convertido en su vida y él la abrazo.

-Estoy bien ahora- le dijo.

-Lo sé, pero casi te pierdo.

-No recuerdes eso ahora- pidió Grant acunando la cara de Cass con una de sus manos y ella asintió.

-Te quiero.

Grant se incorporó para poder besarla y ambos quedaron sentados en la cama, ella con las piernas por encima de las de él.

Grant bajó besando el cuello de Cass hasta volver a llegar al medio de sus pechos y mientras le daba pequeños besos en esa zona llevo las manos a la espalda de la chica para desabrochar su sujetador y lo fue bajando por sus brazos hasta deshacerse de él por completo mientras su boca se dirigía a uno de los pechos y atrapaba suavemente el pezón entre los dientes logrando un gemido de Cass.

Cass, en cambio, estaba avergonzada. Ella era delgada, pero no estaba en forma... Era delgada simplemente porque su metabolismo era así, en cambio él... ¡el parecía un puñetero dios griego!

Por lo menos se había acordado de depilarse aquella mañana.

Pero a él eso no le podía importar menos en ese momento, para él ella era perfecta.

Cass no pudo evitar arquear la espalda mientras sus manos bajaban hasta el botón de los pantalones de él, pero la detuvo.

-Aún no- le dijo mientras ella emitía un sonido semejante a un quejido que le hizo sonreír. Definitivamente, lo estaba haciendo bien.

Les dio la vuelta hasta dejar a Cass tumbada boca arriba en la cama y bajó besando su cuerpo hasta que llegó al botón de su pantalón, el cual desabrochó y fue sacándolo poco a poco del cuerpo de la chica, junto con su ropa interior.

-¿Por qué tú puedes y yo no?- se quejó ella mientras veía como él se quitaba el pantalón, dejándose los calzoncillos puestos, eran negros, de esos que parecen pantalones extra cortos, y apretados dejando poco margen a la imaginación.

-Confía en mí.

-Siempre.

Grant se quedó de pie un momento, observando lo que tenía frente a él. Tenerla ahí tumbada, desnuda, esperando por él, hizo que se sintiera aún más afortunado que antes, cosa que era difícil.

Sintió un profundo amor cuando vio como Cass se sonrojaba ante su mirada, avergonzada pero deseosa... Jamás había estado con una mujer tan inexperta, todas las mujeres con las que había estado tenían bien claro lo que querían y como lo querían y no tenían ninguna clase de miedo a pedirlo.

En cambio, su futura esposa no era que tuviera miedo a pedirlo, era que no sabía que pedir. Pero para él sería un auténtico placer averiguar los puntos que hacían que su piel se erizarse y dejase de saber siquiera su nombre... estaba deseando encontrarlos todos.

Se arrodilló en la cama y besó sus rodillas, las cuales ella mantenía juntas y encogidas. Bajo las manos acariciando sus muslos por la parte de detrás y las volvió a subir por la parte de delante hasta volverlas a colocar en sus rodillas, las cuales ella mantenía fuertemente apretadas debido a la vergüenza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él apoyando su barbilla en las rodillas de Cass y haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar de una de sus manos en su muslo.

-Sí.

Grant se volvió a enderezar e hizo una leve presión en las rodillas de la chica para separarlas, pero ella seguía manteniéndolas juntas.

-¿Quieres que paremos?- eso era lo último que él quería hacer, pero lo haría si era lo que ella quería.

Cass negó con la cabeza y se incorporó atrapando los labios de Grant con los suyos.

-No, lo siento.

-No te disculpes por nada, no haré nada que tú no quieras.

-Lo sé- contestó Cass volviendo a tumbarse sobre la cama y separando las rodillas mostrándose para él, totalmente a su merced-. Bésame.

Él aceptó gustoso, se agachó para besar sobre su ombligo y continuo subiendo hasta llegar a sus labios mientras que sus manos descendían por los costados de la chica hasta colarse entre sus piernas.

Cass le abrazo con fuerza en el momento en el que sintió los dedos de Grant explorando entre sus labios vaginales, descubriendo lo excitada que estaba.

Grant comenzó a hacer círculos sobre su clítoris con el dedo pulgar mientras su dedo corazón tentaba su entrada. Ella jamás había sentido un placer como ese, ni se había sentido tan amada.

Grant introdujo el dedo en su entrada y comenzó a moverlo en su interior mientras Cass se retorcía entre sus brazos gimiendo de placer hasta que llegó al orgasmo y Grant pudo sentir como sus paredes se apretaban en torno a su dedo.

-Te quiero- le susurró él al oído mientras ella recuperaba el aliento.

Cass abrió los ojos y paso los dedos delicadamente por su mejilla antes de besarle con todo el amor que fue capaz.

La chica comenzó a tirar hacia abajo de la prenda que le quedaba a su prometido, y esta vez él la dejó, pero se levantó a acabar el trabajo cuando sus brazos no dieron más de sí.

Antes de que pudiera volver a tumbarse sobre ella Cass se arrodilló en la cama y comenzó a besar su pecho y estómago, pasando su lengua por las líneas que hacían sus músculos. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero parecía que le gustaba, así que no paro.

En un arrebato de seguridad en sí misma llevó su mano a la sexualidad de él y la envolvió en torno a su entrepierna. Sabía las bases, se suponía que tenía que mover la mano de abajo a arriba y de arriba a abajo, pero ya está.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Grant al darse cuenta de que ella había dejado de moverse por completo.

-No sé cómo hacerlo- admitió ella demasiado avergonzada para mirarle a la cara.

Grant retiró la mano de Cass de su cuerpo y se arrodilló también en la cama para poder besarla, era tan inocente, tan pura...

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- le dijo al ver como ella se estaba autocompadeciendo por su falta de práctica.

¿Cómo podría estar a la altura de sus anteriores amantes si ni siquiera podía hacer esto? Pero de repente se la ocurrió algo que espero que funcionara.

Comenzó a tirar de él hasta que quedó tumbado con la cabeza sobre la almohada y se puso a horcajadas, luego, ante la atenta mirada de él, volvió a colocar su mano en torno a su entrepierna y mirándole a los ojos le pregunto con la voz más sexy que pudo encontrar en su repertorio:

-¿Me enseñas?- esas dos palabras encendieron a Grant casi tanto como cuando la vio derretirse entre sus dedos.

Él envolvió su mano entorno a la de ella y comenzó a moverla mientras ella se dejaba guiar. Una vez ella cogió el ritmo Grant retiró su mano de la de ella y la llevó a uno de sus pechos.

-Si no paras esto va a durar menos de lo que tengo planeado- le dijo Grant entre gemidos y ella le soltó tras un par de sacudidas más.

-En ese caso hazlo, hazlo ya- le pidió ella.

Grant se guío hasta su entrada y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Estas segura?

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como iba entrando dentro de ella. Le dolió, sí, pero ni una décima parte de lo que le dolió aquella vez y era consciente de que a algunas mujeres les dolía las tres o cuatro primeras veces.

-¿Te duele?- le pregunto él al ver su cara.

-Solo un poco, no pasa nada, tranquilo. Se pasará- y con eso ella comenzó a subir y bajar mientras poco a poco el dolor se iba convirtiendo en placer.

Grant se sentó en la cama para poder besarla mientas envolvía su cuerpo entre sus brazos y ella enredó sus dedos en su pelo.

Una vez llegaron al orgasmo Grant salió de ella y se volvió a tumbar en la cama llevándola consigo hasta que quedó encima de él.

Cass besó su pecho y luego se acurrucó sobre él escuchando como se corazón iba volviendo a latir a una velocidad normal.


	8. believe in love again (parte 6 y ultima)

-Yo voy a invitar a mi hermano, su mujer y mi sobrino, mis primos, James y ya. Una cosa pequeña, como quedamos ¿y tú?

-Yo no tengo a nadie a quien invitar, tú eres todo lo que tengo- contestó Grant bajando la cabeza-. Pero supongo que me lo merezco por lo que hice.

-Puedes invitar al equipo, aunque te odiasen te salvaron la vida- dijo Cass señalando a la cicatriz-. Y a tu hermano Thomas.

-Thomas no quiere saber nada de mí.

-Encontraremos a alguien, ya lo verás. Necesitas un padrino.

-Había pensado pedírselo a James. Estoy seguro de que a él le haría ilusión tener un papel más activo en nuestra boda y sabes que me cae bien.

-¿Más activo? ¡Pero si ya parece la suya! ¿Sabes que ya me ha pedido cita en tres tiendas de vestidos de novia?- Cass sacó unos catálogos de debajo de la mesa-. Aquí tienes una amplia variedad de lugares en los que se celebran bodas, me los trajo ayer. ¿Y ves eso de ahí?- dijo señalando una caja que había sobre la mesa de la entrada-, son tipos de invitaciones de boda y revistas con centros de flores, los ha traído esta mañana.

-¿Y no te parece una buena forma de agradecérselo? Nombrarle padrino. Nos está quitando dolores de cabeza- dijo mientras sonaba el timbre de la puerta.

-Como quieras- contestó Cass levantándose a abrir. Frente a ella se encontró a Coulson y a Daisy-. Hola.

-Hola ¿podemos pasar?- preguntó Coulson y Cass se hizo a un lado para que entrase.

Daisy se fijó en lo que había encima de la mesa y luego sus ojos volaron a la mano de la chica.

-Enhorabuena- dijo sorprendida. Coulson la miró sin entender nada-. Se van a casar- aclaró.

-Gracias- dijo Cass-. ¿En qué podemos ayudaros?

-Solo es logística, seguimos detrás de ese inhumano- dijo Coulson-, serán un par de días, pero necesitamos a tu prometido.

Cass se giró a mirarle y este asintió con la cabeza.

-Iré- dijo.

-Yo me quedo organizando lo de la boda- dijo Cass acercándose a Grant, quien se había levantado-. Ten cuidado, ¿vale?- le dijo aferrándose a su camiseta.

-Siempre lo tengo.

-Mentiroso- dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas para besarle.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cass jamás se lo diría, pero la repentina aparición de SHIELD le vino bien. Moviendo algunos contactos (de su hermano, más que suyos), había conseguido la dirección del lugar donde trabajaba Thomas, el hermano de Grant, e iba a ir a convencerle de acudir a la boda de su hermano.

Cass entró en esa pequeña tienda y no le hizo falta preguntar por él, porque se le encontró de frente. No era como Grant, pero si se parecían.

-¿Thomas Ward?- le pregunto.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Te envía él?

-¿Él?

-Mi hermano, Grant Ward.

-Conozco a tu hermano, conozco mucho a tu hermano, pero él no sabe que estoy aquí.

Thomas Ward la miraba desconfiado, pero pensativo ¿Que querría esta chica de él y de que conocía a su hermano?

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu futura cuñada- a Thomas Ward se le estampó la mandíbula contra el suelo.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o

-No puede ser- dijo Thomas una vez estuvieron sentados en la terraza de un cafetería-. ¿Tú sabes quién es mi hermano?

-Sí- le respondió Cass.

-Lo dudo.

-Sé que ha hecho cosas horribles, pero también sé que le han pasado cosas horribles. No justifican lo que hizo, lo sé, pero todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad y yo le amo, y quiero dársela.

-¿Y qué quieres de mí?

-Que vengas a la boda, Grant te quiere y hay día que no se arrepienta de lo que él y Christian te hicieron. Le he visto tener pesadillas con el pozo, supongo que tú también las tendrás.

-No puedo olvidar lo que pasó.

-No te pido que olvides, yo jamás olvidaré todo lo que ha hecho aunque no me lo haya hecho a mí, solo te pido que intentes llevarte bien con él. Que os llaméis de vez en cuando para ver como os va, una visita al año de cortesía, pero sobre todo, te pido que vengas a nuestra boda, solo te tiene a tí, eres la única persona a la que quiere invitar.

-¿Eso te lo ha dicho él?

-Claro que no- sonrió ella-. Él me ha dicho que yo soy suficiente para él, pero si sabes leerle sabes que es un libro abierto. Lo de que yo soy suficiente para que sea feliz es tremendamente romántico, y me alaga, pero ambos sabemos que es imposible ser completamente feliz si solo tienes a una persona, por mucho que yo lo intente.

-Mi hermano tiene un lado oscuro que creo que aún no has conocido.

-Como ya te he dicho conozco a tu hermano, conozco todo de él, incluido su lado oscuro y cuánto lucha cada día para mantenerlo oculto. Le conocí en un callejón, él estaba desnudo, lleno de heridas e inconsciente en el suelo, como acabó allí es una historia increíble.

-Que supongo que no me vas a contar.

-No puedo.

Él sonrió y bajó la cabeza.

-Pareces una buena chica, no logro entender que has visto en mi hermano.

-Veo lo que puede ser, no lo que es. Me enamoré de él mientras le cuidaba. No sé cómo pasó, simplemente pasó. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Por favor, intenta soportarle porque él está intentando ser mejor persona. Nunca es tarde para cambiar.

-Las personas no cambian, Cass. Huye antes de que te destruya.

Sin decir una sola palabra más Thomas se levantó, puso un par de billetes sobre la mesa y se fue dejándola plantada en la silla.

O.o.o.o.o.o.O.

Cass consiguió llegar a casa dos horas antes que Grant y cuando esté llegó lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal el día?

-Productivo- le contestó ella mientras comenzaba a sonar el móvil de Grant. Cuando lo cogió su cara fue de completa sorpresa.

-Thomas- susurró. Cass sonrió mientras veía como un sorprendido Grant se sentaba a su lado en el sillón-. ¿Qué has conocido a quién?- le preguntó Grant dedicando a Cass una mirada agradecida.

Cass observó cómo los hermanos hablaban por teléfono y se ponían al día y asintió cuando Grant invitó a su hermano, su cuñada y su sobrino a comer a casa un par de días después.

-¿Cómo lo has logrado?- le preguntó Grant una vez colgó el teléfono.

-Vi que le echabas tanto de menos que le localicé y hoy por la tarde fui a verle para intentar que te diera una oportunidad. Parece ser que me he salido con la mía.

Él se lanzó a besarla y la cogió entre sus brazos mientras emprendía el camino hacia la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando dos días más tarde el timbre de la puerta de la casa que Cass y Grant compartían sonó Grant estaba como un flan.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien si los dos ponéis de vuestra parte- le dijo Cass antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y dirigirse a la puerta. Una vez la abrió se encontró a Thomas frente a ella y Cass le abrazó-. Muchísimas gracias- le susurró al oído.

-Si de verdad ha cambiado le daré una oportunidad- le susurró Thomas como contestación.

Tras de él estaba una mujer alta y rubia con un pequeño niño de no más de unos treinta meses en brazos.

-Tú debes de ser Skye, mi futura cuñada- le saludo-, yo soy Karen.

-Encantada- la saludo y luego se giró hacia el pequeño niño-. Hola, ¿y tú cómo te llamas pequeñín?

-Di "Me llamo Finn"- dijo su madre cogiendo su manita.

El niño comenzó a lanzar sus bracitos hacia Cass y esta se sorprendió.

-¿Quieres que te coja?

-Eso parece- le contestó Karen entregándole al niño-, le has caído bien.

Las dos mujeres entraron en el salón donde los dos hermanos se miraban incomodos. Cass decidió intervenir.

-Mira Grant, es tu sobrino. A que es una monada- Grant sonrió y asintió-. Vete preparando porque quiero un millón de estos- le dijo y Grant se puso pálido-. Tranquilo, que no te de un ataque, con un millón quiero decir una cifra entre el dos y el cinco- su expresión no cambio en absoluto, lo que provocó una carcajada por parte de su hermano y una anotación mental por parte de Cass de que debían hablar sobre ello.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Unos meses más tarde Cass se encontraba frente a un espejo, mirando su bonito y caro vestido blanco.

Su hermano estaba a su lado y veía a su reflejo sonreír por encima de su hombro, por donde asomaba su cabeza.

Cass cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Tengo el coche en marcha- le dijo su hermano-. Solo tienes que decirlo y saldremos corriendo.

Esto provocó una carcajada por parte de Cass mientras se giraba para darle un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.

-Creí que jamás podría volver a confiar en un hombre que no fueses tú, así que estaba resignada a convertirme en una solterona rodeada de gatos ya que casarte con tu hermano en asqueroso e ilegal. Pero aquí estoy, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, a pesar de no ser para nada virgen, contigo a mí lado esperando a que me lleves junto al hombre que, contra todo pronóstico, ha conseguido que vuelva a confiar. ¿De verdad crees que quiero salir corriendo, o piensas que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado?

-Si lo tienes tan claro, el novio te espera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Inspira por la nariz" "Expira por la boca" esas dos frases se repetían como un mantra en el cerebro de Cass mientras se apoyaba con una mano contra la pared y con la otra acariciaba su abultada tripa.

-¡¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?!- exclamó Ward histérico.

-¿¡Y yo que sé!?- le contestó su hermano. Grant señaló a su sobrino como si esa fuese toda la contestación que necesitaba dar.

Estaban comiendo todos juntos en una de las dos comidas familiares que habían pactado con Thomas cuando de repente Cass soltó un grito y pronto rompió aguas.

-¿Este?- le señaló Karen-, pero si se desmayó en cuanto rompí aguas- dijo mientras se acercaba a Cass y comenzaba a acariciar su espalda-. Hay que ir al hospital.

-¿Te desmayaste? ¿Enserio?- dijo Grant sorprendido.

-Me puse nervioso e hiperventilé- le contestó avergonzado.

-Este intercambio de vivencias es precioso, de verdad- les dijo Cass girándose hacia ellos-, pero ¡os importaría tenerlo en la sala de espera! ¡Quiero mi epidural!

-Sí, claro, lo siento- dijo Thomas mientras Grant salía corriendo en busca de las llaves.

Cass sintió como una pequeña manita cogía la suya y otra tocaba su pancita, miró hacia abajo y vio al niño al que no había parado de malcriar desde que lo vio por primera vez, su sobrino, y sonrió con ternura.

Iba a tener la familia que siempre había querido.


	9. el reencuentro (18)

El reencuentro

Las últimas semanas no habían sido fáciles, hacía diez meses que Ward se había ido a una misión de larga duración, y hacía dos que no sabíamos absolutamente nada de él. Yo ya tenía miedo a que le encontrasen muerto en una cuneta.

Ya buscaba información sobre él en cualquier parte, que su cara saliera en el fondo de una foto, que la policía diese su descripción, que la organización en la que estaba infiltrado hablase de él… pero no había nada por ninguna parte.

-Seguro que está bien- me dijo Jemma entrando en el salón del avión seguida por Fitz y Coulson.

-¿Alguna novedad?- le pregunté a Coulson.

-No, aun no. Pero está entrenado para esto, seguro que está bien.

-Seguro que sí- dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Aquella noche me fui a dormir con un nudo en el estómago y tuve pesadillas. Pesadillas en las que le descubrían, pesadillas en las que le enviaban tantos soldados que ni siquiera él podría con ellos, pesadillas en las que le mataban, torturaban, o probaban sus experimentos con él. Pesadillas que me llevaban persiguiendo los dos últimos meses.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con grandes ojeras que tuve que disimilar con maquillaje para que el resto no vieran cuanto me afectaba esto en realidad, aunque tenía la sensación de que hacía tiempo que se habían dado cuenta.

Cuando entré en la cocina se hizo el silencio, y eso me resultó raro pero lo dejé pasar. Coulson me había prometido contarme toda la información que le llegara sobre el estado de Ward, así que no me preocupé. Si hubiera ocurrido algo, me lo diría.

-¿Tenemos alguna misión hoy?- pregunté.

-No, tenemos que ir al Triskelion para un asunto de nivel siete, tendréis el día libre- me contestó Coulson.

-¿Es algo sobre Grant?- me apresuré a preguntar.

-No, aún no se sabe nada. Lo siento- me contestó-. Tendréis el día libre pero os agradecería que lo pasaseis dentro del avión. Puede que tengamos que movernos y no quiero que nadie se quede en tierra.

-Está bien- dije resignada-. Aprovecharé para buscarlo.

-De eso nada, no nos vas a dejar tirados -dijo Jemma tajante.

-¿Dejaros tirados? ¡Pero si ni siquiera habíamos quedado!

-Da igual. Vas a ver películas con Fitz y conmigo.

-Quiero buscarlo.

-Te pasas la vida buscándolo. Descansa y quizás luego veas las cosas diferentes y lo encuentres. Por favor, Skye, necesitas descansar.

Yo respiré hondo y asentí.

-Está bien, como quieras. Una película y después me pongo a buscarlo.

-Dos- negocio ella.

-Está bien, dos.

O.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-No es justo Jemma, has elegido las dos películas más largas que tenemos- me quejé.

-Dijiste dos películas, no dos películas que durasen x.

-Eres una tramposa.

-Soy una buena amiga que ve tus ojeras a través del maquillaje.

Yo tragué saliva y me senté en el sofá.

-Ponlas entonces.

Jemma puso la primera película y se sentó junto a Fitz, dejando a este en medio de las dos.

Cuando está acabó escuchamos un coche aparcar en la rampa del avión y yo les miré extrañada.

-¿Ya? Demasiado rápido, ¿no creéis- Fitz y Jemma intercambiaron una mirada cómplice con una sonrisa dibujada en sus caras-. ¿Qué pasa?

Me levante para ir a preguntarle a Coulson, pero en cuanto me giré hacia la puerta me quedé de piedra.

Ahí plantado se encontraba Grant, mirándome fijamente mientras yo lo único que podía hacer era concentrarme en seguir respirando.

Iba vestido con ropa táctica y tenía la cara magullada y, al igual que yo, parecía que llevaba días sin dormir.

-Hola- dijo intentando romper el silencio.

Yo no le contesté, solo me acerqué hasta él y le di un puñetazo en la cara. Cosa que logré hacer porque le pilló tan de sorpresa que no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo.

-Vale, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso- escuché la voz de Fitz a mi espalda.

-Creo que él tampoco se lo esperaba- le contestó Jemma.

Mientras tanto, a la espalda de Grant, Coulson le daba diez dólares a May.

-¡¿Pero a qué viene esto?!- exclamó Ward con una de sus manos en el sitio exacto de su cara donde había golpeado mi puño.

-Nunca. Jamás. En tu vida. Vuelvas a hacerme esto ¿Ha quedado claro?- le pregunté mientras sentía como poco a poco se me quebraba la voz.

Él me miró sorprendido y asintió.

-Existen protocolos que hay que seguir...

No pude aguantar más las lágrimas y sentí como comenzaban a inundar mis mejillas.

-¡No! No me hables de protocolos- le dije golpeando su pecho con los puños-. ¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme de protocolos! No tienes ni idea de lo que ha sido para mí no saber si estabas vivo o muerto. ¡Me ponía a temblar cada vez que sonaba el maldito teléfono por miedo a que fuese alguien diciendo que habían encontrado tu maldito cadáver!- exclamé aún golpeando su pecho.

De repente las fuertes manos de Grant cogieron mis muñecas y las sujetó contra su pecho.

-Skye, mírame- me pidió, pero yo lo ignoré-. Por favor, mírame- al fin le hice caso y levanté mis ojos rojos hacia él-. Estoy bien, estoy aquí, no estoy muerto.

Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva. Cuando noté que el agarre de sus manos entorno a mis muñecas descendió me solté y enrollé mis brazos en su cintura.

Noté como su cuerpo se tensaba durante unos segundos, pero luego se relajó y me acercó más a él pasando sus brazos por mis hombros y apoyando su cabeza en mi pelo.

Agarré fuertemente su camiseta con mis puños mientras lloraba en su pecho. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba así, con hipos y todo.

Cuando al fin estuve lo suficientemente tranquila como para liverarle de mi agarre me di cuenta de que nos habían dejado solos.

Le miré a la cara y acaricié el morado que estaba saliendo por culpa de mi puño.

-Lo siento- me disculpé.

-Tranquila.

-Y el resto de los golpes ¿de qué son?

-He tenido que salir peleando- me dijo y luego pasó su dedo pulgar por debajo de uno de mis ojos-. ¿Y tus ojeras?

-Cuando estoy preocupada no duermo bien- le contesté quitándole importancia-. ¿Y las tuyas?

-Salí peleando hace una semana, he estado por el bosque esperando al equipo de rescate.

-¡Una semana!- exclamé.

-Tenía que llegar a un punto evitando dejar rastro y estaba lejos.

-Estoy agotada- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Y yo.

-¿Tienes idea de donde están el resto?- le pregunté.

-Coulson me ha dicho que vuelven mañana, May y él tienen algo que hacer en el Triskelion y FitzSimmons se van con unos amigos de la academia.

Algo en mi me decía que no sólo habían planeado el reencuentro, sino que la estampida en masa también.

Cogí su mano y comencé a tirar de él hacia la habitación. Estaba claro que ya se había duchado, no había ni rastro de ramitas en su pelo y olía a jabón.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?- le pedí sentada en la cama-. Por lo menos hasta que me duerma, por favor.

Grant asintió y se quitó la sudadera que llevaba. Me tumbé en la cama, cara a la pared y todo lo cerca que pude de esta y sentí como otro cuerpo se tumbaba a mi lado.

La verdad es que nunca hemos dormido en la misma cama, así que esto estaba siendo algo incómodo.

Alargue mi mano hacia atrás y a tientas cogí su mano y rodee mi cintura con su brazo y no supe muy bien porque eso pareció relajarle, y a mi también.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Me despertó una especie de quejido detrás de mí.

Supuse que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, así que intenté moverme para darme la vuelta y despertarle, pero solo logré que su brazo entorno a mi cintura me apretara más hacia él.

Vale, definitivamente no era una pesadilla.

Sentí como "algo" se clavaba en mi espalda y Grant volvió a hacer ese sonido. El cual, ahora más despierta, identifiqué más como un gemido que como un quejido.

Sopesé las opciones que tenía. Podría despertarle, pero eso nos obligaría a enfrentarnos a uno de los momentos más incómodos de nuestra vida. También podría intentar levantarme, pero eso seguramente lo despertaría y acabaríamos en el punto anterior. Así que solo me quedaba una opción: intentar volver a dormirme fingiendo que no está pasando nada de esto.

Cerré los ojos e intenté poner la mente en blanco.

-Skye- gimió en mi oído.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Ahora era imposible fingir que nada estaba pensando.

Sentí como un calor que comenzó en mi bajo vientre se iba extendiendo por el resto de mi cuerpo y no pude evitar removerme incómoda cuando comencé a sentir una presión entre las piernas.

Mala idea.

El cuerpo de Grant se tensó de golpe y pronto estuvo de pie junto a la cama. Escuché como daba un par de vueltas por la habitación y luego salía.

Respiré hondo un par de veces y salí tras él.

-Siento haberte despertado. Necesitaba un poco de aire y quizás he sido algo brusco- dijo en una posición estratégica para que el sofá escondiera su cuerpo de cintura para abajo.

-La verdad es que me has despertado algo antes- me atreví a contestar.

-¿Cuánto antes?

-Unos... tres gemidos antes- Grant cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza-. Uno no controla lo que sueña- intenté tranquilizarle.

-Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado.

-Jamás creí que te vería sonrojarte- le dije acercándome a donde él estaba y colocándome de rodillas sobre el sofá para quedar frente a él.

-No tiene gracia.

-Si la tiene- le contradije agarrando su camiseta con mi mano-, aunque también tiene algo de halagador.

-¿Qué tiene de halagador que mi cuerpo reaccione como si tuviera quince años?

-Que lo he provocado yo en un hombre que siempre actúa como el ser más maduro y serio del planeta- le dije humedeciéndome los labios-. ¿Me lo cuentas?

-¿Que te cuente el qué?

-Tu sueño.

-No empieces algo si luego no quieres acabarlo- me advirtió.

-Has empezado tú.

-Eso no cuenta- intentó defenderse.

-Grant... ya no te cubre nada- dije dirigiendo mis ojos al bulto en sus pantalones.

El intento alejarse avergonzado, pero mi mano, que aún tenía sujeta su camiseta, se lo impidió.

-Siéntate aquí conmigo, quiero oírlo.

-Hay cámaras.

-Ya tenía intención de borrar lo que están grabando ahora mismo.

Él se rindió y se sentó a mi lado, pero mi yo más sensual ya se había apoderado de mi, así que con un rápido movimiento me senté en sus rodillas a horcajadas sobre él mirándole a la cara.

-¿Cómo empezaba?- le pregunté.

-Me desperté en medio de la noche y salí de mi habitación en busca de agua, pero cuando volvía me encontré contigo justo en este sofá.

-¿Y yo que hacía?- le pregunté.

-Solo estabas sentada, llevabas ese pijama negro con tirantes y pantalón corto que te he visto un par de veces.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Me senté a tu lado, quería saber qué hacías a esas horas. Pero tú no me contestaste, solo te lanzaste sobre mí y me besaste.

-Que atrevida- le dije con voz provocativa-. ¿Qué pasó luego?

-Te colocaste como estas ahora, pero más cerca de mí.

Yo me acerqué aún más a él, lo suficientemente como para que nuestros sexos se rozaran. Ambos gemimos.

-¿Así?- pregunté.

-Más o menos. Esto es arriesgado Skye.

-Ya te he dicho que voy a borrar los vídeos.

-¿Y no crees que les resultará sospechoso que desaparezca tiempo de grabación?

-Mejor que lo sospechen a que lo vean. Además, se han ido todos casi un día entero para dejarnos solos... creo que ya lo intuyen.

-Vas a ser mi perdición- se quejó mientras estampaba sus labios contra los míos. Yo me aparté de él.

-Aun no has acabado de contármelo.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, estaba siendo divertido.

-Estaba siendo incomodo- me contradijo.

-¿Que quiera hacer tu sueño realidad te parece incómodo?

Él tragó saliva y pasó las manos por su pelo.

-Vas a ser mi perdición- repitió de nuevo-. Luego besaste mi cuello- me incliné hacia él y comencé a besar su cuello dejando caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre él, pero me separé de golpe cuando el gemido que salió de sus labios no fue el que esperaba, este indicaba dolor.

Las ganas de jugar se me pasaron de golpe.

-¿Estas bien?- me apresuré a preguntarle.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Dónde?

-No te preocupes- repitió. Pero yo le ignoré y en vista de que no iba a obtener una respuesta me puse a buscarla por mi cuenta.

Comencé a tirar de su camiseta hacia arriba hasta que la saqué por su cabeza y observé su torso.

En él se podían ver marcas amarillas, verdes, moradas y negras cubriendo casi todo su pecho y en uno de sus costados había un vendaje.

Respiré hondo y acaricié con cuidado desde su cuello hasta su ombligo para luego mirarle a los ojos.

-Estoy bien- me dijo.

-Esto no es estar bien. Debiste habérmelo dicho, he podido hacerte daño de verdad.

-Te dije que salí de allí luchando.

-Te he visto salir luchando más de una vez y me esperaba alguna marca, pero esto es demasiado. El vendaje ¿te lo has puesto tu o has ido a que te curen?

-Me lo he puesto yo- me contestó.

-¿Que hay debajo?

-Una herida, fue un cuchillo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Ósea, que no tienes ni idea de si tienes algo roto.

-Si lo sé- me contradijo-, no sería mi primera costilla rota.

-Por favor, ve a que te miren- le pedí.

-Estoy bien, y odio la enfermería.

-Entonces déjame hacerlo a mí- le pedí-, aunque será más doloroso que una radiografía.

Si había una cosa que había aprendido cuando estaba en el sistema era a saber si había un hueso roto a través del tacto. Si no estaba roto, no merecía la pena ir al hospital.

Él asintió y yo comencé a pasar mi mano por sus costillas haciendo presión (la suficiente como para sentir los huesos en mis dedos, pero no la suficiente como para empeorar los daños que pudiera encontrar).

Cuando acabe con un lado, continúe con el otro hasta que estuve al cien por cien segura de que no tenía nada roto.

-¿Ves?- me preguntó, pero simplemente me puse a llorar-. ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa?

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro arqueando la espalda para evitar poner mi peso sobre él.

-He estado tan cerca de perderte. Tenía tanto miedo de que no volvieras.

-Pero he vuelto, ya no tienes que tener miedo.

-Menuda forma de cortar el rollo- me reí entre lágrimas y él se me unió.

Separé mi cara de su hombro y le encontré mirándome fijamente. Una de sus manos subió acariciando mi brazo y luego mi cuello para acabar enredándose en mi pelo.

Me acercó a él a una velocidad que provocó que se me hiciera eterno y me besó. Ahora que lo pensaba este era el primer beso que nos dábamos, era la primera vez que nuestros labios se juntaban, y se sentía demasiado bien para ser cierto.

Me levanté de encima de él y le tendí la mano.

Grant la tomó sin dudar un segundo y se puso de pie. Comencé a guiarle hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Hacía menos de cinco minutos estaba dispuesta a follar fieramente, sin preocuparme por nada más que por el ahora. Pero en este instante mi intención era totalmente diferente, quería hacerle el amor despacio, besando cada una de sus heridas y asegurándome de curar con mis caricias cada una de las marcas que esta misión había dejado en su cuerpo.

Sabía que era arriesgado, estaba claro que le importaba y que había atracción sexual entre nosotros, pero ¿sentiría lo mismo que yo? ¿Se habría acordado de mi mientras estaba fuera?

Si fallábamos y luego él actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido no me sería difícil aceptarlo, pero si fingía que nada había ocurrido después de hacer el amor, de entregarme a él de verdad y no como un mero entretenimiento, no estaba segura de poder convivir bajo su mismo techo.

Pero algo en sus ojos me decía que sentía algo más que cariño por mí, que quizás no me fuera a dar de bruces contra el suelo.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y enredé mis manos en su pelo para atraerle hacia mis labios, estos se juntaron por segunda vez con los suyos mientras sentía como sus manos se posaban en mis caderas.

Le empuje con cuidado hasta que estuvo junto a la cama. Luego acaricié, con todo el cuidado que pude, su pecho hasta llegar al broche de su pantalón, el cual desabroché. Bajé dando pequeños besos por su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas donde bajé los pantalones y él levantó primero una pierna y luego la otra para acabar de quitárselos.

Con algo más de vergüenza decidí seguir con los boxers que llevaba y también los baje bajo su atenta mirada.

Volví a subir besando su pecho de nuevo hasta llegar a su oído.

-Túmbate- le susurré.

Él obedeció de inmediato y se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama. Una vez lo hizo comencé a quitarme mi propia ropa.

Empecé por la camiseta, despacio, y continué por los pantalones cortos que llevaba, asegurándome de arquear la espalda de forma correcta cuando me agache para sacarlos por mis piernas.

Él no había apartado la mirada de mí ni un momento y cuando me tuvo en ropa interior pareció con intención de incorporarse, pero yo le detuve negando con la cabeza.

-Soy capaz de moverme- me dijo.

-Lo sé, te he visto. Pero déjame cuidarte ¿vale?

Continué desabrochando el cierre del sujetador y dejándolo caer por mis brazos hasta que cayó al suelo y luego continué tirando de mis bragas hacia abajo para que se deslizaran por mis piernas.

Ahora los dos estábamos desnudos, uno frente al otro.

Me subí yo también sobre la cama y me puse a horcajadas sobre él aguantando mi peso sobre mis rodillas y me incliné para besarle.

Sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, dejando caricias que me ponían la piel de gallina, mis brazos, mi espalda, mis costados, mis muslos…

Yo bajé por su cuello y comencé a besar cada una de las marcas de su pecho, despacio, tomándome mi tiempo en hacer la tarea mientras sentía como los dedos de una de sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo.

-Skye- gimió.

Una vez acabé mi tarea volví a sus labios y estos me recibieron gustosos mientras que la mano que no estaba enredada en mi pelo acunaba uno de mis pechos.

-Grant- gemí.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento- me susurró al oído.

Como única respuesta volví a besarle mientras poco a poco él se iba introduciendo en mí, despacio, delicadamente.

Ambos gemimos en los labios del otro mientras nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia hasta que pronto ambos llegamos a la cumbre de nuestro placer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente me desperté desnuda entre sus fuertes brazos, no había sido un sueño.

El día anterior lo habíamos ocupado básicamente en dormir y hacer el amor (o cualquier otra actividad de índole sexual) haciendo pequeñas paradas para reponer líquidos y comer algo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora cuando escuche ruidos a través de la puerta ¡¿Ya habían llegado?!

Me apresuré a coger el móvil y mirar la hora ¡LAS DOCE DE LA MAÑANA!

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó Ward cuando sintió como me levantaba de golpe.

-Están aquí y no he borrado nada, y como Coulson se entere de que nos lo hemos montado encima de la mesa de su despacho se va a montar una buena.

-Mierda.


	10. Chapter 10:

Ambiente de discoteca

Vale, esto no era lo que me esperaba.

Si cualquier otra de mis amigas del orfanato me hubiera suplicado que fuera a su fiesta de los veintiuno no me hubiera sorprendido, pero Camile era… era la más tranquila del grupo.

Así que cuando llegué acompañada de FitzSimmons y Ward al lugar que me había dicho me quedé en shock. Frente a nosotros había un local con luz tenue y una bola de discoteca colgando del techo. Se podía ver a varios camareros repartiendo bebidas que claramente eran alcohólicas y la fiesta ya había empezado.

La música era alta y electrónica y la gente bailaba despreocupada en la pista.

-¡HOLA!- me gritó Camile saltando a abrazarme tras dejar la copa vacía que llevaba en la mano en una de las mesas que había junto a las paredes-. ¿Sorprendida?

-Sí- es lo único que pude decir.

-Ha sido cosa de Caroline, al principio no me convenció demasiado pero ¡Qué demonios, es mi cumpleaños! ¿Quiénes son?- dijo mirando a mis acompañantes.

-Unos amigos- le contesté-. Jemma, Fitz y Grant.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Me la prestáis un momento?

Y con eso me cogió del brazo y tiro de mí, así que mi única opción fue seguirla a trompicones entre la gente hasta el otro lado del local dejando a los chicos atrás.

-¿Solo amigos? ¿Los dos? Son muy monos- me preguntó.

-¿Estas borracha?

-Aun no. Contesta.

-Sí, solo amigos- le contesté.

-Y… ¿te gusta alguno? El alto es tu tipo.

-¿Ward?- le pregunté sorprendida- ¡NO!- exclame.

-Ósea sí. Solamente te pones así de nerviosa cuando me estas mintiendo sobre un chico. Me compinchare con Caroline para que esta noche te líes con él.

-No lo hagas- le supliqué.

-Venga, será divertido y a ti él te gusta, admítelo. Hace tiempo que se identificar cuando tus "¡NO!" significan "lo amo con toda mi alma".

-¡Que no me gusta!

-Entonces me lanzo yo- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No!- me salió sin pensar y luego respiré hondo-, vale, sí, me gusta- tuve que admitir ante su ceja alzada.

-Pues no hay más que hablar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Me encontraba sentada en una de las mesas junto a los chicos cuando Caroline vino como una loca y tiro de mí hacia la pista de baile.

-¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí plantada toda la noche!

Sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía, yo se lo había hecho a ella con su actual novio.

-Esto no va a funcionar- le dije una vez en la pista de baile, donde Ward no podía oírme.

-Claro que va a funcionar, hoy será tuyo, te lo digo yo- me dijo poniendose cara a cara conmigo con intención de ponerse a bailar, pero no lo hizo-. Oh, Dios mío, esto es peor de lo que me habían comentado... no solo te gusta ¿verdad?

-Esto no va a funcionar- repetí-. Él no es de esos que se dejan camelar por dos tías follando con ropa en la pista de baile.

-Que bestia- comentó ella-. Está bien, intentemos esto y cuando no pueda apartar la vista de ti lo sacaré a bailar y me las apañaré para que baile contigo.

-Si consigues sacarle a bailar mereces un premio.

-La satisfacción de saber que puedo seguir manipulando a los hombres a mi antojo será mi premio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las horas pasaron y parecía que el plan de mis dos locas amigas no iba a dar resultado y Caroline estaba con un gran rebote por no haberle conseguido sacar a bailar.

-¡¿Qué demonios has visto en él?!- exclamó Camile.

-No sé ha movido de ese sofá en las cinco horas que lleva aquí- dijo Caroline.

-También puede ser que esté demasiado borracho como para poder levantarse. Lleva unas cuantas copas- supuso Camile.

-¡Eh, tú!- le llamó Caroline y Grant la devolvió la mirada como preguntando si le hablaba a él-. ¡Si, la decoración de la mesa del fondo! ¿Te apuntas?

-¿A qué?- le pregunto acercándose a nosotras.

-A una vieja tradición desde que entramos en la adolescencia.

-Caroline...- le advertí.

-Venga, tiene que estar la mar de aburrido en ese sillón- me dijo antes de volver a girarse hacia él.

-¿Que tradición?- preguntó.

-Una botella- Grant la miró con una ceja alzada-, lo sé, somos mayorcitos para esto, pero es una tradición en los cumpleaños. Seremos unos cuantos, pero nos faltan hombres ¿te apuntas?

-Lo siento- le susurré.

-Tus otros dos amigos también se pueden apuntar- me dijo Caroline.

No sé cómo lo logró pero de repente nos encontramos unas quince personas haciendo un círculo con una botella en medio. En nuestra gran mayoría estábamos sentados chico-chica-chico-chica, pero al ser unas pocas chicas más a mi lado tenía a Camile y frente a mi (una persona a la izquierda, ya que justo frente a mi se encontraba el novio de Caroline) se encontraban Jemma y otra chica de la que desconocía el nombre.

-Comencemos, a ver a quién le toca...- la botella giro y señaló a la chica que había junto a Jemma, quien, al girarla, señaló de lleno a Fitz.

El pobre ni siquiera quería jugar, había sido arrastrado hasta aquí por una Jemma con bastantes copas de más. Su cara se volvió tan roja como el pintalabios de la chica con la que se tenía que besar.

La chica se levantó totalmente dispuesta, pero, con lo que respecta a Fitz, tuvo que ser empujado por las dos chicas de sus lados (Camile entre ellas).

Él, tímidamente, se acercó al centro del círculo y sus manos se quedaron volando en el aire cuando la chica cogió su cara entré sus manos y le plantó un beso de tornillo.

Cuando ella se separó Fitz tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de volver a su sitio y a regañadientes volver a girar la botella, la cual señaló de lleno a Caroline.

Con ella fue bastante más escueto, un piquito y pa'lante, la intención de Caroline era hacérmelo pasar mal a mí, no a él.

La suerte pareció ponerse de su parte cuando, al girar la maldita botella, está me apuntó de lleno a mí, no una pequeña posible confusión entre Camile y yo y el chico que tenía a mi lado y yo. No. Apuntaba de lleno a mi cabeza.

Resople y me levanté caminando al centro del círculo y me entraron unas ganas tremendas de golpearla cuando sus ojos se posaron en Grant (como diciendo "lánzate o te la robo") mientras colocaba una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi nuca acercándome a ella y besándome como si quisiera acostarse conmigo.

Iba a pedirla que me comprara lotería, porque cuando yo gire la botella esta señaló a Grant.

-Esto es incómodo- me susurró en el centro del círculo.

-Lo sé, acabemos rápido con esto- le contesté y nuestros labios se juntaron.

Fue como si una corriente eléctrica nos obligara a mantenernos juntos. Lo que empezó como un simple pico para seguir con el juego derivó en un beso en toda regla que no fue nada rápido.

Cuando nos tuvimos que separar para respirar nuestras frentes se quedaron unidas y sus ojos y los míos se conectaron en una profunda mirada interrumpida por un carraspeo.

Enseguida apartamos la mirada y nos separamos de un salto volviendo a nuestros sitios, pero lo que estaba claro, o al menos para mí, era que algo había cambiado.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El juego había acabado sin que nos volviera a tocar juntos, pero en más de una ocasión me pilló mirándole y en más de una ocasión le pille mirándome.

La fiesta ya se estaba saliendo de control, Fitz había hecho su misión controlar que Jemma no bebiera más porque literalmente no se mantenía en pie, y Grant parecía haber convertido en la suya ser mi sombra.

La gente bailaba sin control y Caroline se acercó a nosotros con una botella de tequila, sal y limón arrastrando a su novio con ella.

-Es hora de ponernos sexis- dijo Caroline mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- yo ya estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para que fuese capaz de convencerme fácilmente de lo que sea, y la palabra sexi saliendo de sus labios siempre me ha asustado.

-Tranquila, solo es tequila- me contestó con una sonrisa malvada-. Empezáis vosotros, quítate la camiseta- me dijo y yo abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Que te quites la camiseta. Venga, el ochenta por ciento de los que estamos aquí ya te hemos visto en bikini, no es tan distinto.

-No voy a quitarme la camiseta.

-Pues te la quito yo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, dándole lo que llevaba en las manos a su novio y lanzándose sobre mí.

-¡No! ¡Ya lo hago yo! ¡Ya lo hago yo!- exclamé comenzando a quitármela y dejándola sobre el sillón.

-Ahora túmbate sobre la mesa- me dijo y yo me giré hacia Grant.

-Tenemos dos opciones: o hacemos esto o huimos- le dije.

-Como huyas cuelgo en Internet la foto que te hice hace tres años, ya sabes de cual hablo.

-Pues la borro- le contesté como si fuese obvio.

-¿Cuánta gente la verá antes de que la borres?- me preguntó.

-Hagámoslo- le pedí a Grant casi suplicando y él tragó saliva y asintió, ambos sabíamos dónde iba esto.

Me tumbé sobre la mesa con las piernas abiertas para ponerle más fácil a Grant llegar hasta su objetivo.

Sentí como Caroline ponía sal sobre mi estómago un poco por encima de mi ombligo y luego me pasaba una rodaja de limón para que la sostuviera con los dientes. Una vez hecho esto, llenó un vaso de chupito de tequila y lo colocó entre mis pechos, sujetándolo en mi canalillo (con el push up que llevaba y el tamaño de mis pechos, que no eran exagerados pero si grandes, no le costó ponerlo).

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa cuando noté como Grant se colocaba entre mis piernas.

Lo primero que noté fue la lengua de Grant lamiendo la sal de mi estómago y tuve que contenerme para no respirar hondo y tirarme el chupito encima.

Con lo que vino después no tengo muy claro si me entraron ganas de matar o abrazar a Caroline. Sentí como Grant escondía su cara entre mis pechos para coger el chupito con los labios y cuando alzó la cabeza para beberlo gotas de tequila cayeron por su cuello hasta manchar el cuello de su camisa para, a continuación, subir hasta mis labios y morder el limón con cuidado de no arrancarlo de entre mis dientes.

Podía sentir el bulto que había entre sus piernas y estaba segura de que él podía sentir el calor entre las mías.

Me olvidé de donde estábamos y me olvidé de que esto podía traernos problemas en un futuro cercano, porque ni en un millón de años yo podría finjir que esto no había pasado.

Quite los restos de limón de mi boca y me incorpore a lamer el tequila que aún quedaba en su cuello, él no se quejó.

Cuando acabe de quitar todo rastro de tequila me lancé a sus labios y gracias a Dios que Caroline sacó un poco de sentido común y nos recordó donde estábamos.

Un poco de cordura volvió a nosotros y nos levantamos de encima de la mesa, cogí a toda prisa mi ropa y tiré de él hacia los baños del local.

Nunca me había pasado esto, jamás había sentido tanta necesidad que no me veía capaz de llegar a un sitio más privado que los baños de un local abarrotado.

Camile me frenó un momento y nos sonrió.

-Si vais con la intención que creo que vais, toma esto- me entregó unas llaves-. Son las llaves del piso de arriba donde hay... más comodidad y privacidad. Por favor, cerrad por dentro y no rompáis nada.

Cogí las llaves, le grité un "gracias" a mi amiga y tiré de Grant hacia la puerta.

Una vez dentro, y después de haber cerrado la puerta con llave desde dentro, sentí como Grant me comenzaba a besar el cuello desde atrás, estampando mi cuerpo contra la puerta.

-Grant- gemí.

Subimos corriendo las escaleras y una vez arriba entendimos a que se refería. No había una cama, obviamente tampoco lo esperábamos, pero era grande, acogedor y con un gran sofá.

-Le debemos una- me dijo Grant.

-Y tanto, esto es mucho más cómodo que un cubículo del baño- le dije mientas le empujaba hacia el sofá.

Y en efecto, después de esa noche, nada fue lo mismo.


	11. alta traición (parte 1)

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?- espera un momento ¿ese es Ward?-. Solo esperar, siempre esperar.

Parecía enfadado, pero cauto. Quizás no debería de estar haciendo esto, pero me quedé a escuchar.

-HYDRA… siempre queréis más. Sí, ya sé las consecuencias.

¿HYDRA, el HYDRA de la segunda guerra mundial?

-Ellos no tienen ni idea de que estás detrás de lo de ciempiés- comencé a hiperventilar, ¿él conocía al que estaba detrás de todo esto? ¿Conocía al hombre que había ordenado que me dispararan?

De repente la puerta se abrió, y yo le mire entre asustada y acusadora.

-Skye- dijo, sabía que le había iodo hablar por teléfono. Dio un paso hacia mí.

-¡No! No te me acerques, no me toques.

Salí corriendo en busca de May o Coulson, pero pronto me vi volando, sujetada por unos fuertes brazos, y siendo metida dentro de la sala de sistemas del avión. Retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared.

-Skye, escúchame, por favor.

-Eres uno de ellos, trabajas para esa gente. ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes? ¿Quedarte ahí plantado y verme sangrar hasta que fuese tu turno de apretar el gatillo?

-Yo no tenía ni idea de que eso iba a pasar, te lo juro. Si lo hubiera sabido jamás hubiera dejado que te hicieran daño. Sabes que siento algo por ti.

-Ósea, que nos has estado mintiendo a todos, sobre todo, y dices que tus sentimientos por mi…

-Son reales, siempre lo han sido. Tú eras la variable, la incógnita, por eso me hice tu OS. Pero tú… no debía haber pasado, no debí haberme enamorado de ti.

Eso para mí fue un shock, nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Pero me recuperé rápidamente, estaba mintiendo.

-Deja de mentir.

-No miento, te lo juro. Déjame explicártelo, déjame enseñarte pruebas, y si no logro convencerte de que yo jamás he querido esto iremos juntos a que se lo cuentes todo a Coulson.

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-Sí, salir por esa puerta y contárselo todo a Coulson sin escucharme- dijo apartándose de mi camino con las manos en alto-. Podrías hacerlo, solo podría pararte matándote, y soy incapaz de hacerte daño.

Eso no me lo esperaba, así que respiré hondo un par de veces y asentí.

-Habla- le dije.

-Gracias.

-Comienza a hablar o me voy.

-Todo empezó poco después de que saliera de la academia, me llegó al móvil un mensaje con un video. No puedo enseñártelo, ese móvil hace tiempo que paso a la historia y no pude guardar los datos. El mensaje decía que tenían a mi hermana y a mi hermano pequeño y que si no hacía lo que ellos querían les matarían, y también decía que no podía acudir a nadie por ayuda.

-Yo no estaba dispuesto a ser su marioneta, así que contacté con un amigo de comunicaciones para que me ayudara a rastrear la procedencia del mensaje- continuó-, a los pocos días mi amigo apareció con una bala en la cabeza y yo recibí un paquete, dentro estaba el dedo meñique de la mano derecha de mi hermano. Dejé de intentar encontrarles y me centré en mantenerlos con vida. Desde entonces hago todo lo que ellos me piden.

-¿Así sin más? Tú no eres de los que se rinden.

-Y no lo hice. Hace unos meses comencé a elaborar un plan para rescatarles de ese lugar, pero ellos se enteraron de mis planes, se enteraron de lo que yo iba a hacer y me mandaron un aviso.

-¿Qué aviso?- le pregunté.

-Te dispararon. Ese fue mi aviso. Querían matarte, pero fallaron. Ellos se enteraron de lo que yo siento por ti y… quisieron hacerme daño haciéndote daño a ti… y lo consiguieron. No he seguido adelante con el plan- me tendió su teléfono móvil-. Aquí tienes los mensajes y los videos que conservo. Míralos, esas son mis pruebas.

Cogí el móvil y comencé a hurgar en él. Lo primero que vi fue una foto de una chica, estaba sentada sobre una pequeña cama y tenía las rodillas pegadas al pecho, junto a la foto había un mensaje adjunto que decía "la prueba que nos pediste".

Miré un poco más y vi un vídeo de un chico, una de sus manos estaba mutilada. Seguí buscando y encontré otro mensaje "Sabemos lo que intentas y ella ya ha sufrido las consecuencias de tus actos, replantéate tus planes o los siguientes serán ellos".

-Ese me lo mandaron después de que te dispararan- me dijo y yo le devolví el teléfono.

-Te creo- le dije.

-¿Vas a decírselo a Coulson?

Respiré hondo un par de veces. Esto no era como decirle que si a unas horas más de entrenamiento, era decidir si traicionar al equipo por él o delatarle y que ciempiés matara a sus hermanos.

-No.

-Gracias- parecía que le acababa de quitar una losa de una tonelada de encima. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Me arrodillé frente a él y apoyé mis manos en sus rodillas.

-Les vamos a sacar de allí- le dije.

-No, ya lo he intentado, no se puede.

-Ahora ya no estás solo, Grant. Yo puedo ayudarte.

De repente se puso de rodillas de un salto y cogió mis brazos.

-¡No! ¿Me has oído? No. Ellos no pueden saber que lo sabes, si se enteran te matarán o te utilizarán como me están utilizando a mí. Si me ayudas ya te estarán utilizando- me dijo con ansiedad.

Me deshice con facilidad del agarre de una de sus manos en uno de mis brazos y acaricié su cara.

-No puedo quedarme al margen, ya no. Ya no estás solo y vamos a intentarlo.

-Te matarán.

-Pues moriré por una causa, no es cosa tuya los motivos por los que yo decido arriesgar mi vida.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fue difícil mantener una buena cara delante del equipo, no decirles lo que sabía. Pero Grant no tenía otra opción.

Esa noche no podía dormir, así que me levanté para hacerme un vaso de leche caliente con miel.

Cuando salí de mi cuarto me di cuenta de que no era la única.

Grant se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás, sujetando su cabeza con una de sus manos y mirando a la nada. Su móvil, con la pantalla apagada, se encontraba sobre la mesa que tenía en frente.

-¿Novedades?- le pregunté.

Él se sobresaltó, era raro que él no estuviera alerta.

Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándome que le siguiera y, cogiendo el móvil de encima de la mesa, salió en dirección a la rampa del avión.

Una vez allí asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo saben.

-¿Qué saben?- le pregunté.

-Que lo sabes. Mira lo que me han mandado.

Cogí el teléfono y vi el mensaje.

"Consigue que tú novia borre la información que tiene el FBI sobre el suero. Tienes tres días"

-¿Me consideran tu novia?- le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-Skye, no es momento para bromas.

-Esto no significa que lo sepan- le contesté ya más sería-, solo significa que no han conseguido llegar hasta esos datos.

-Nunca antes me habían pedido que consiguiera que otra persona hiciera algo.

-Nunca antes habías tenido a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a hacer algo como esto por tí- era duro lo que acababa de decirle, pero también era cierto y eso él lo sabía-. Lo haré.

-No lo harás, no te convertiré en una traidora como yo.

-Grant, te repito que ya no estás solo, y mi decisión está tomada. Pasado mañana borraré esa información.

-¿Por qué? Yo solo te pedí que no lo contaras, no que te metieras en esta locura.

-Llevas muchos años pasando por esto tú solo. Ahora que lo sé no puedo quedarme mirando sin hacer nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero- le dije como si fuese obvio.

Él se me quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.

-Yo creí que solo era cosa mía.

-Entonces eres el peor espía del mundo- le contesté con una sonrisa y negando levemente con la cabeza.

En medio segundo estuvo frente a mí, acunando mi cara entre sus manos. Cuando sus labios se posaron por primera vez sobre los míos fue como si se hubieran hecho para eso.

Sentí como cada célula de mi piel reaccionaba ante el contacto y se ponía de gallina.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le acerqué más a mí.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron nuestras frentes se mantuvieron unidas.

-No me alejes de ti- le pedí-, no me pidas que te abandone.

-Es peligroso.

-Me da igual.

-Acabaremos muertos o en la cárcel.

-Entonces prefiero acabar muerta a no poder volver a verte, a que me separen de ti.

-Entonces espero que me maten a mi primero, porque no podría soportar perderte. Por un momento creí que lo había hecho y fue como si me arrancaran el corazón.

-Te quiero- le dije.

-Te amo.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ninguno de los dos pudimos dormir esa noche, y no por nada divertido. Nos sentamos en los sofás y dimos alguna que otra cabezada sobre el hombro del otro.

Y así fue como May nos encontró, uno acurrucado en los brazos del otro durmiendo en el sofá.

No sé cómo se lo tomó, ellos tenían algo hasta poco antes de que yo despertara del coma, pero pareció darla igual así que no le di muchas vueltas.

Los dos días pasaron y a la noche siguiente me metí en el FBI, ya no había vuelta atrás, la traición ya estaba hecha.

Intenté fingir que me daba igual delante de Grant, pero cuando esté me abrazó y me dijo que lo sentía supe que no lo había logrado. Él me conocía demasiado bien.

Habíamos iniciado un camino juntos. Un camino que podría traernos la muerte.


	12. mi mundo 3

Mi mundo (3/?)

Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado siglos en escribir esta tercera parte, sorry. Para los que no lo sepáis las dos primeras partes están en el "paquetito de oneshots" anterior.

-Hola- le susurré dulcemente a Grant acariciando su pelo mientras él abría los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- me preguntó incorporándose con una mueca de dolor.

-Ayer, mientras traíamos a Harry, te dieron. Nada grave, solo un buen golpe- le dije con una sonrisa triste.

-¿El resto están bien?

-Casi todos- le dije mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

-Eh, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-George recibió una maldición, ya no tiene una oreja. Dice que así les distinguiremos- dije entre la risa y el llanto-. Ojo Loco ha muerto, creí que él era invencible, lo parecía cuando estudiaba. Podían llevarse una pierna, un ojo, pero matarle… tenía la sensación de que hasta la muerte temía que él la tomara por un mago tenebroso si intentaba llevársele.

-Lo siento- dijo Grant.

-Iba a irme, iba a hacer que nos fuésemos una vez el chico estuviese a salvo en la madriguera, pero ya no puedo. Quiero que os vayáis, que volváis a casa. En cuanto estés más recuperado prepararé un traslador y os iréis.

-¿Todavía no has entendido que no vamos a irnos?- dijo una voz desde la puerta, me giré y pude ver a May en ella.

-No es decisión vuestra- le contesté.

-¿Y quién va a obligarme? ¿Tú?- me preguntó.

-Puedo hacerlo.

-Lo sé. Veo que con esa cosa- señaló a mi varita-, hay pocas cosas que no podáis hacer.

-No podemos devolver la vida- le contesté.

-¿Quién puede?

-Moriréis.

-Puede, y no seremos los únicos. Tengo la sensación de que el hombre que te entrenó no fue el primero en morir en esta guerra- yo negué con la cabeza-, y no será el último.

-No.

-Pero te entrenó bien- me dijo-, y la muerte tendrá miedo de que la tomes por un mago tenebroso si intenta venir a por nosotros, o a por ti.

-¿Por qué crees que soy tan buena?- le pregunté.

-Ayer volviste sana y salva, cargada con un peso muerto que no deberías haber llevado- dijo señalando a Ward-, y cumpliste tu misión. No sé lo que te pasó, y si no quieres no tengo por qué saberlo, pero sigues a delante y no estás rota, o al menos intentas no estarlo. Eres una buena bruja, y una buena…- parecía necesitar un momento para pensar- aurora. Déjanos ayudarte.

Diciendo eso se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Sucedió hace unos años- le dije-. Un grupo de seguidores de Voldemort estaba intentando volver a alzarse, esto es algo que no salió a la luz pública. Me enviaron con un equipo, pero eran muchos y muy bien organizados y nos capturaron. Estuve un mes en ese lugar, era una celda fría, pequeña y húmeda. Fui la única que salió viva de allí.

-Lo siento- me dijo.

-Ellos nos torturaban uno a uno por información hasta que moríamos desangrados. Cuando escuchaba los gritos de los compañeros sabía cuál iba a ser su destino, unos duraban un día, otros dos, otros una semana. Cuando todo acababa para uno de nosotros venían a las celdas y nos lanzaban la sangre de nuestros compañeros hasta cubrirnos con ella- le conté-. Cuando vinieron a rescatarnos yo estaba cubierta por la sangre de todos y cada uno de mis compañeros.

-No me importaron los dos días que llevaban torturándome físicamente- continué-, no me importaba que me costara respirar o que la herida que tenía en el muslo podía matarme en segundo. En mis pesadillas solo escucho los gritos, siento el frío y la rigidez y el sabor de la sangre. Cada noche, ese botecito que me veis beber antes de dormir, es una poción para dormir sin sueños, porque si no la tomo sufro de terrores nocturnos. Aunque no siempre funciona bien y las pesadillas vuelven, pero por lo menos no soy peligrosa para los que me rodean.

-Debió de ser horrible- dijo Grant.

-Intenté seguir adelante, intenté volcarme en mi trabajo, pero pasé de tener aproximadamente un episodio de terror nocturno a la semana a que fuesen diarios, por eso hui, por eso me fui al mundo muggle. Si estoy rota May, solo que lo disimulo mejor que tú.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Venga! ¡Venga!, moveros, hoy hay mucho que hacer. ¡No se me casa un hijo todos los días!- dijo la señora Weasley con una gran sonrisa-. Bill está que se sube por las paredes y Fleur tiene que probarse el vestido ¡Así que el resto tiene que arrimar el hombro! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Los Muggles también.

Fitz y yo intercambiamos una mirada cansada y nos levantamos de las sillas en las que no llevábamos sentados ni cinco segundos. Miré con ojos de sueño a Molly.

-Déjanos desayunar, ¡pero si la mitad del mundo todavía está durmiendo!

-Eso lo arreglo yo enseguida- me dijo con una sonrisa y dos cazuelas (aun mojadas de haber sido fregados) en sus manos. Me tapé los oídos sabiendo lo que venía.

Hizo chocar una cazuela contra la otra unas tres vezes, Fitz pegó tal salto que tropezó con la silla en la que antes había estado sentado, pasó por encima de ella y su culo se estrelló contra el suelo con sus piernas sobre el asiento.

-¡DESPERTÁOS TODOS! ¡HOY ES UN GRAN DÍA!- gritó y luego miró hacia nosotros-¡Oh, cariño! ¿Pero qué haces en el suelo?- dijo corriendo hacia Fitz para ayudarle a levantarse mientras este se frotaba la espalda.

-Molly, suelta las cazuelas antes de que se conviertan en un arma de destrucción masiva. Hasta Quien-Tu-Sabes temerías a ese par de cacharros de metal- le dije llevándome una mano a la cabeza mientras dejaba caer una tostada sobre mi plato.

-¡Oh cariño!- dijo acercándose a mí y poniendo una mano en mi frente-. Que mala cara tienes ¿Te tomaste tu poción anoche?- me preguntó.

-Sí, pero no siempre funciona como debe- le sonreí.

-Mi pobre niña- me dijo con ojos tristes mientras me empujaba hasta que quedé sentada de nuevo en la silla-, tu espera aquí, voy a por una poción revitalizante- segundos después volvió con un tarrito que dejó encima de la mesa- ¡Desayuna bien antes de tomártela!- me advirtió.

-No te preocupes, Molly, muchas gracias.

-Ojalá no tuvieras que pasar por todo esto, cariño- me dijo acunando una de mis mejillas mientras se le escapaba una lágrima-. Eras tan pequeñita la primera vez que te vi, tan llena de vida. Hacías que la gente fuese más feliz solo con tu presencia.

-Nunca fue lo mismo ¿verdad?- le dije.

-No, cariño. Nunca fue lo mismo- respiró hondo, dio un paso hacia atrás, se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y nos sonrió con ternura-. Hoy es un gran día, así que desayunad bien que hay mucho que hacer. No manchemos de oscuridad un momento de tanta luz como este.

-No se casa uno de tus hijos todos los días- le dije-, aunque con la cantidad de hijos biológicos que tienes y a los que nos has ido acogiendo a lo largo del camino en tu familia sería factible.

-Tonterías- me dijo agitando una de sus manos mientras le tendía un plato a su hijo Ron que acababa de llegar junto a Harry a los pies de la escalera-. Desayuna bien y tómate la poción- me dijo antes de salir hacia el jardín gritando que la carpa estaba quedando tordida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mientras nos dedicábamos a prepararlo todo apareció el ministro de magia en la entrada de la casa. Primero quiso hablar con Harry, Ron, y Hermione y rato después me llamó a mí.

-Muy bien, Skye ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?- me preguntó.

-No, la verdad.

-He venido a cumplir las últimas voluntades de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- me dijo extendiendo un papel-. Si no le importa, me voy a saltar las formalidades y voy a ir directamente a la parte que la incumbe a usted.

-No hay problema.

-"A Skye le lego mis más preciados recuerdos, me temo que algunos siempre pertenecerán a Hogwarts, y allí seguirán, pero espero que estos pedacitos de mi vida te ayuden a volver a encontrar la tuya. Recuérdalo siempre, la felicidad puede hallarse hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz"- el ministro volvió a leer la frase, como intentado comprenderla, y luego negó con la cabeza y me entregó un paquetito de tela roja-. Bueno, pues me tengo que ir. Buena suerte, Skye- hice el amago de levantarme-. ¡Oh! No se preocupe, encontraré la salida.

Abrí el saquito de tela roja y dentro vi unos veinte recipientes con una especie de humo plateado en ellos, sonreí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La boda empezó bien, y cuando llegó el momento de lanzar el ramo adivinad a quien le callo. Yo estaba tan tranquila sentada en una silla con el codo apoyado en una mesa viendo como las chicas se daban codazos para ponerse las primeras y tener más posibilidades de coger el "valioso" ramo. Cuando, de repente, noté un ligero golpe en mis rodillas y ahí estaba él y las miradas envidiosas de las chicas de corrillo de lucha libre.

No sé por qué, pero mis ojos se dirigieron hacia los de Grant y le encontré mirándome.

La gente bailaba, charlaba y bebía.

Grant al fin se había decidido a invitarme a bailar cuando una bola de luz blanca irrumpió en la fiesta.

"El Ministerio de Magia ha caído.

El ministro ha muero.

Ya llegan. Ya llegan."

Solo tuve un segundo para reaccionar y comenzar a buscar al equipo cuando de repente los mortífagos comenzaron a aparecer. Vi como Lupin tiraba de FitzSimmons hasta la casa y como recogía por el camino a May y Coulson, así que yo decidí llevar a Grant.

Cuando íbamos de camino un mortífago apareció frente a nosotros, con un movimiento de varita nos hizo caer al suelo mientras reía. Me quedé estática.

Recordaba a la perfección esa risa, esa risa que me atormentaba. La escuchaba cada noche en mis sueños después de cada grito, después de cada sollozo que salía de mi garganta cuando notaba la sangre de otro de mis compañeros caer sobre mi cuerpo.

-¿Skye?- escuché la voz de Ward en la lejanía-. ¡Skye!

De repente me encontré allí en esa celda, rodeada de sangre.

-Niñita, hace mucho que no nos vemos- me dijo el mortífago-, hoy te ahogarás en la sangre de tus amigos, comenzando con este.

Algo se encendió en mi cerebro, pero cuando me dispuse a levantarme una luz roja dio de lleno en el pecho del mortífago dejándolo inconsciente. Lupin se apresuró a quitarle la varita mientras Ward me ayudaba a levantarme.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

-Estaba allí- les dije-, él estaba allí.

Los dos sabían a qué me refería, Lupin había escuchado la historia por boca de Tonks (su esposa) que fue una de las auroras que fueron en mi rescate y Grant la había escuchado hacía apenas unos días de mi boca.

Grant y yo corrimos hacia la casa, Grant entró y yo me quedé fuera, vigilando que ningún mortífago consiguiese entrar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando la batalla terminó y los mortífagos que quedaban conscientes (o vivos) se fueron el patio de la madriguera estaba lleno de cuerpos en el suelo, unos solo inconscientes, otros muertos. La boda se había ido al garete.

-¿Dónde están Harry, Ron y Hermione?- pregunté.

-Les he visto desaparecerse- me dijo Fred, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su mano (que salía de su ceja) en el pantalón.

Me acerqué a Molly y puse una mano en su hombro.

-No voy a volverle a ver- lloró apoyando su cabeza en mi estómago-, no volveré a ver a mi hijo.

-Son chicos listos- le dijo Lupin.

-Estarán bien, se protegerán unos a otros- le dije yo.


	13. Intrusion

Intrusión

"Un día normal, como otro cualquiera", es lo que se dice cuando ocurre algo malo e inusual ¿no? Pero es que mi vida no era normal, ni ese día era como otro cualquiera.

Yo no tenía "días como otros cualquiera", mi rutina acababa a las diez y media de la mañana cuando salía de la ducha después del entrenamiento con mi OS. En SHIELD ningún día era como otro cualquiera, y si, como yo, encima guardabas un secreto, tus días en SHIELD se pueden volver aún más impredecibles.

Pero es que ese día había empezado aún más inusual, si eso es posible. Llevaba tres semanas teniendo esas horribles pesadillas y me estaba empezando a preocupar de que no solo fuesen pesadillas, tenía miedo de que todo volviese a empezar.

Esa explosión, armas apuntándonos, gritos y sangre. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía estas pesadillas.

Normalmente cuando tengo una pesadilla es solo eso, una pesadilla, pero el problema es cuando no para de repetirse la misma una y otra vez, entonces es cuando comienzo a tener miedo de que no sea una simple pesadilla.

Todo comenzó cuando tenía diez años, esa pesadilla con el fuego que se repitió cada noche durante quince días, al decimosexto día me despertó el humo y mi familia de la casa de acogida no tuvo posibilidad, y yo tampoco debí haberla tenido.

El humo me hizo perder el conocimiento y desperté en la cama de una gran mansión con una chica pelirroja y un hombre en silla de ruedas a mi lado. Recuerdo lo asustada que me sentí cuando los objetos comenzaron a levitar a mí alrededor. Esa fue la primera vez que me vi envuelta entre mutantes… como una más.

La gente comenzó a tenerme miedo cuando se mostró mi tercera mutación, desintegré una mesa con solo tocarla. Después de ese poder vinieron muchos más y la única que de verdad me entendía era Jane. Charls solía decir que Jane y yo podíamos enfrentarnos al resto de mutantes y humanos del mundo y salir victoriosas.

Algo de lo que Charls se aseguró desde que me conoció fue que creciera con una mente fuerte, difícil de manipular, temía que alguien me usara como arma.

Se aseguró de que tuviera la sangre fría como para hacer lo necesario para salvar a otros, pero también la compasión como para saber cuándo parar y tender la mano.

Eso era algo por lo que siempre le estaré agradecida, pero yo quería una vida normal, lejos de los x-men… y acabé en SHIELD… a la mierda los planes de futuro.

Pero lo que estaba claro era que no podía decirles quien era, no podía decirles lo que era capaz de hacer, por lo que era más fácil decir que toda mi vida no adulta la había pasado en el orfanato que decir que a los diez años me adopto un mutante mundialmente conocido.

No era que no confiase en el equipo, pero tenía bastante clara la lealtad de Coulson a SHIELD. Estoy segura de que informaría para que me metieran en el INDEX, y estoy segura de que no lo haría con mala intención.

Si hay algo que tengo claro, es la confianza de Coulson en el sistema, una confianza excesiva. El pensaría que solo me meterían en una lista, con mi ADN, mi nombre, mi poder y mi foto. Pero con gente como yo, con mutantes como yo, SHIELD era algo más radical "no se arriesgaban a que saliera nuestro monstruo interior". Acababan con el problema antes de que se produjera, intentaban acabar con nosotros por el "por si acaso", y si te defendías ya tenían una excusa para que no les criticaran.

"Los mutantes excesivamente poderosos son peligrosos".

Así que no, contárselo no era una opción. Yo era capaz de controlar lo que soy, todas y cada una de mis mutaciones, todas menos una. Los sueños premonitorios eran incontrolables y aterradores. Son imágenes sin sentido, sonidos y movimientos que solo cobraban sentido una vez había ocurrido lo soñado. Cuando ya no se podía hacer nada.

Hacía casi cinco años que no ocurría, cinco años que estaba segura de que habían acabado.

Justo cuando acababa de vestirme tras salir de la ducha se escuchó la explosión y la rampa del avión choco contra el suelo (no estábamos en el aire). Luego escuché los disparos y las exclamaciones.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Garret?- escuché preguntar a Grant desde el suelo cuando salí.

El equipo estaba en la sala de estar, sentados en el suelo frente a la mesa con las manos atadas a la espalda.

-No te incumbe, hijo- le contestó Garret girándose hacia mí-. Aquí está la niña de mis ojos.

Alce una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Fíjate que eso lo dudo- conteste intentando mantener la calma.

-No, enserio, me tienes fascinado. Un mutante tan fuerte y poderoso como tú, tan poderoso que es casi inocultable… me fascina que hayas sido capaz que ocultarlo en un avión cuyos ocupantes en su mayoría son espías. Es increíble- sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta, SHIELD lo sabía, y habían mandado a Garret para matarme-. ¿No lo niegas?

-¿Servirá de algo?

-No.

-¿Cómo se ha enterado SHIELD de esto?

-Oh, sí, lo siento. SHIELD no es quien me envía- me dijo como si fuese evidente.

Esa podía ser una noticia excelente o malísima, pero tenía pinta de ser malísima.

-Y si no te envía SHIELD, ¿Quién te envía?

-Eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que ahora SHIELD lo sabe- dijo señalando al equipo-, y tenías una buena razón para ocultarlo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? Deja de jugar- le dije poniéndome firme.

-Quiero que luches por ti, por los tuyos. Yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Luchar por mí, por los míos? ¿Contra quién?- le pregunté con ironía.

-Contra todos aquellos que quieren haceros daño.

-¿A nosotros, o a ti?

-Yo te ayudaría a ti, y a cambio me gustaría que me ayudases a mí. Además, nuestro enemigo es común: SHIELD.

-SHIELD es la amenaza. Crees que lo sabes todo sobre los mutantes ¿verdad?

-No, no lo sé todo, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-Declino tu oferta- le dije acercándome a uno de solo sofás y sentándome con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre los apoyabrazos.

-Bueno, he intentado hacer esto por las buenas- dijo mientras sus hombres apuntaban a la cabeza a cada miembro del equipo.

-¿Así que pasamos a la parte de las amenazas?- le pregunté con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Veo que Ward se equivocaba, eres bastante más fuerte de lo que me dijo.

-Sí, la gente suele confundir llorar con debilidad- le aclaré-, el débil no es el que llora, ni el fuerte es el que jamás se ha caído. El fuerte es el que sigue adelante, aunque lo haga llorando, el fuerte es el que se levanta, aunque haya llorado en el suelo.

-Interesante reflexión.

-Sí, es interesante, y beneficioso. Gente como tú viene esperando encontrarse a alguien débil y lo curioso suele ser que el que llora suele ser el que gana.

-Pareces muy segura de eso- me dijo.

-El que se cree fuerte atacara a su rival creyéndole débil, pero se encuentra con un rival fuerte y no sabe cómo actuar.

-En eso te equivocas- me dijo sacando su arma y quitándole el seguro mientras se giraba hacia el equipo.

-¿A quién vas a escoger?- le pregunté-, piénsalo detenidamente y luego date cuenta de que no te va a servir de nada. Adelante, elige uno y aprieta el gatillo- le dije.

-No te veo capaz de dejarme hacerlo- me dijo apuntando a la cabeza de Ward.

-Yo no te veo capaz de hacerlo a ti- le contesté.

-¿Crees que porque fui su OS siento alguna clase de sentimentalismo especial hacia él que me impedirá apretar el gatillo?- me preguntó con una sonrisa macabra.

-No, eres completamente capaz de apretar el gatillo, de lo que no te veo capaz es de afrontar las consecuencias.

-¿Consecuencias? ¿Qué consecuencias? Me seguirían quedando otros cuatro.

-¿De verdad eres tan iluso de pensar que vivirías para apretar el gatillo dos veces?- le pregunté como si hablara con un niño de tres años explicándole que de vez en cuando llueve.

-¿De verdad eres tan ilusa de pensar que podrías tu sola contra todos nosotros? Somos unos treinta entre los que están abajo y los que estamos aquí arriba, y estamos armados hasta los dientes.

Apreté los labios y asentí con la cabeza. De repente todas las armas que él y sus hombres portaban se convirtieron en polvo.

-Ahora sois unos treinta sin armas. También puedo hacerlo con la carne humana- le dije en un falso susurro-. Shhh- le dije llevándome un dedo a mis labios.

Vi como sus hombres poco a poco iban palideciendo y uno incluso se estaba poniendo verde. No tenía nada que ver con eso, lo prometo.

-Buena jugada- me dijo.

-¿Te enseño otro truco?- le pregunte con una sonrisa y una de las botellas del minibar se estampó contra la cabeza de uno de sus hombres-. Ahora sois veintinueve. Tranquilo, está inconsciente, no me gusta matar si no es imprescindible, no lo conviertas en algo imprescindible.

-Me toca jugar- me dijo.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- le pregunté.

-Skye Xavier, adoptada a temprana edad por Charles Xavier después de que tuvieras sueños premonitorios sobre el incendio en la casa de los que fueron tus últimos padres de acogida. Esa fue tu primer signo de mutación, pero pronto aparecieron más y no hay forma de saber a ciencia cierta si se han manifestado todos. Creciste en su escuela para talentos y…

-Para, para, para- le interrumpí-. No me refiero a eso, está claro que has hecho los deberes, pero no. Me refiero a lo que puedo hacer.

-He hablado con unas cuantas personas- me contesto y yo reí.

-¿Con la ouija?- le pregunté y él me miró confundido-, veo que no. Entonces no sabes lo que puedo hacer.

Se escuchó un "poff" y tres mutantes aparecieron en la sala, uno de ellos llevaba un casco en la cabeza de color rojo, los otros dos eran azules. Eran Magneto, Mistica y Nightcrawler.

-Salve su aliento, Agente Garret, yo llevo siete años intentando lo que usted está intentando ahora- le dijo Magneto-, si hay algo que Charls hizo bien fue enseñarla a luchar por no convertirse en el arma de otros. Charls prefiere guardarla para él.

-El que faltaba, hola Erik- le saludé-. Cuanto tiempo.

-He estado en la cárcel- me dijo.

-Eso había oído. ¿Cuál ha sido el fallo de diseño esta vez?

-El de siempre, los vigilantes toman demasiados alimentos con hierro. SHIELD nunca aprende.

-En eso tengo que darte la razón- le dije y escuché un sonido de disgusto por parte de Coulson-. No te pongas así, va enserio- le dije girándome hacia él-, ¿sabes cuantas veces se ha escapado este tío?

-Una duda- dijo Erik- ¿Qué quiere Charls de SHIELD?

-Que yo sepa tiene buena relación con Furia, dejé el vicio de los X-Men hace un par de años- le dije.

-Que gran pérdida. Y te has pasado a SHIELD.

-Algo así. ¿Acabamos con esto? Empiezo a aburrirme- dije fingiendo un bostezo-. Agente Garret, vallase antes de que pierda algún miembro y tú también- le dije a Erik-, pírate.

-De eso nada- me dijo Garret-. He venido hasta aquí, exponiéndome ante SHIELD para que trabajes para mí, y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que trabajes para mí.

-Entonces me voy yo, SHIELD está llegando y saben que un puñado de traidores y dos de los mutantes más buscados están en el avión… lo harán estallar.

-Es cierto- dijo Garret-, es hora de irnos.

-Están a menos de un minuto, no te va a dar tiempo- y con eso me acerqué al equipo y nos tele transporté lejos de allí e hice desaparecer sus esposas.

-¿Dónde estamos?- me preguntó Coulson.

-Cerca de la mansión de Charls.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Porque se lo hubierais comunicado a SHIELD- dije bajando la cabeza.

-Claro que sí, te hubieran metido en el INDEX y…

-Confías tanto en el sistema- le dije con una sonrisa triste-, a los mutantes como yo no nos meten en el INDEX, nos catalogan como una amenaza, cogen a un puñado de especialistas, crean una misión de la que pocos saben e intentan meternos en tiro entre las cejas- le expliqué.

-Eso no es cierto, SHIELD…

-Coulson- le interrumpió Ward-, yo he pertenecido a uno de esos equipos.

-¿Quién?- le pregunté.

-La misión falló, Jane Grey- cogí aire bruscamente y aparté la vista de él. Recordaba ese día a la perfección, yo estaba en una época de mi vida en la que me gustaba experimentar con mis mutaciones (aquellas que no eran peligrosas) y una de ellas me permitía cambiar mi aspecto a voluntad (algo parecido a lo de Mistica), en esa época la gente me conocía por el collar que siempre llevaba el cuello con la X de los X-Men porque cada día tenía un aspecto diferente.

Jane y yo habíamos salido para comprar algo de ropa y tomarnos algo, simplemente salir del ambiente de terror que se formaba cada vez que entrabamos en una habitación.

Estábamos en la calle cuando unos coches negros aparecieron y de ellos salieron hombres armados con la cara tapada por lo que parecía un casco que solo dejaba ver los ojos a través de un cristal blindado.

Jane y yo luchamos contra esos hombres y ganamos, pero yo perdoné la vida a uno de ellos. Fue una imagen que vi en su mente lo que me impidió matarle, un niño siendo apaleado en la esquina de una habitación, en posición fetal en el suelo recibiendo patadas en la espalda y la cabeza. Ese niño era él.

Con un simple "no te conviertas en lo que ellos eran" cogí a Jane y nos hice desaparecer.

Cerré mis ojos y fui cambiando mi forma a la que tenía aquel día. Unos centímetros más alta, la piel algo más morena y el pelo algo más rubio. Ojos verdes y facciones más definidas.

-Yo estaba allí- le dije.

-Eres tú, estabas con Jane Grey ese día. Fuiste… me perdonaste la vida, siempre he querido saber por qué.

Volví a mi verdadera forma antes de contestar.

-Porque lo vi, a tu hermano, cubriéndote de patadas cuando eras un niño. Lo vi en tu mente. Y vi que cuando te quedaste solo decidiste no atacarnos, y no por miedo, sino porque nunca estuviste de acuerdo con lo que te había ordenado hacer. Ya he dicho que no me gusta matar.

-No te había reconocido- me dijo.

-Aquel día yo no mostraba mi verdadera forma, y no leo la mente de aquellos que no me dan motivos para hacerlo, así que desde que entre en el avión no he leído la tuya, así que tampoco había forma de que yo te reconociera a ti.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Fitz.

-Podemos ir a la mansión- sugerí.

Empezaba una nueva etapa de nuestra vida, una nueva etapa con los X-Men, una nueva etapa mutante.


End file.
